The Universe 7 Female Saiyan
by GreenAllen
Summary: Another saiyan arrives to Earth, but wait! I thought there were no more saiyans! And also it's a female saiyan! Join Xanie as she is included Goku's adventures.
1. Chapter 1

"Oooh, so that's earth!" A cheery girl exclaimed. A Saiyan pod begins to enter Earth's atmosphere. Her pastel pink eyes glistened with curiosity. Crystal blue skies stretched around. Feathered with light white fluffy innocent clouds. Healthy new green grass covering the ground. The Saiyan girl pressing her face to the window, practically kissing it, couldn't take her eyes off the new land.

* * *

"Vegeta, do you see that? It's a Saiyan pod!" Goku stated. His face with a slight concern to it. Their eyes making contact with the landing spacecraft. "Let's go check it out." Goku begins to take off the ground but suddenly stops to Vegeta's voice. "Wait Kakarot. Can you sense that?" Vegeta questioned. Goku's face suddenly changed to a more serious tone. "Yeah, whoever's in that pod can hide their power level. " Vegeta smirked. "Clearly not well enough because I can feel their power leaking. Amature."

* * *

As the pod crashed into the ground, Goku and Vegeta arrived near it. They stared intently at the pod, waiting for whoever to come out of it. "Dad!" Goku turned to his right and saw Gohan tagging along. "Oh Hi Son! You saw it too huh?" Gohan nodded. "I was training then I saw the pod come crashing in. I just had to come check it out." Gohan stared at the situation whole. "Dad look the pod's opening!" Everyone quickly turned to the alien pod, some in a defensive pose. The pod hissed as the door slowly opened. "Oh, dear open Faster!" The female Saiyan impatiently gasped out. She then kicked the door off. "Better!"

* * *

A young female Saiyan climbed out of the pod. She looked like she was in her early to mid-20s. Wearing mid-thigh long white boots accompanied by a black one-piece long jumpsuit. On top, she had a dark red gi tied by a black obi, with a black long sleeve underneath the gi. However, the gi carried no symbol. She had bright pastel pink colored eyes. Her hair was black long and spiky like that of a saiyan. "Hello there!" She introduced. "The name's Xanie!" Xanie stood next to her pod smiling, eagerly waiting for their response. Her brown tail swished furiously behind her. Gohan, the first to notice the tail. "You're a Saiyan aren't you?" Vegeta and then Goku noticed the tail too. Xanie looked surprised but kept her smile. "Ah! I should've hidden my tail! Damn it!" Vegeta grumbled. He seemed impatient. "Xanie answer this question! How is it possible that another Saiyan survived? Also, why did you come to Earth?" Xanie slightly pouted and huffed but stayed positive. Gohan just stayed defensive in case. Xanie sighed, "Alright I'll answer your questions."

* * *

You see before Frieza blew up our home planet, my parents fled to a distant remote planet that was in the corner of this universe. 5 years after the whole planet incident my mother gave birth to me. They trained me to get revenge for our people but the thing was the planet we lived in was bound to be destroyed by natural causes. My mother suddenly had fallen ill near the planet's destruction. She couldn't be transported no matter what. So my father stayed behind with her until the very end. They sent me away to a nearby planet to train. Their last wish was for me to kill Frieza for the genocide of our race." Xanie suddenly stopped and gasped sharply. Her voice and body nearly trembling. A few moments of silence passed by. Xanie gulped and took a deep breath in. "Anyways, once I was older I found out that Frieza was finally killed. Thanks to a noble Saiyan and his companions." Xanie looked at Goku and smiled heartily. A look of true gratitude stayed on her face. "My only purpose was finally accomplished and so I stayed on the planet to research for another mission." Xanie grinned with a tint of a blush. "I've been researching on how to regain the Saiyan population. Thanks to the Cleroians and their advanced technology I can actually fulfill that mission." Xanie bounced with excitement. Gohan laughed nervously. Goku had a playful confused look on his face.

* * *

"So what you're saying is you came here on a mission to repopulate the Saiyan Race?" Vegeta asked. He wasn't that interested in this conversation anymore and so was Goku. They wanted a fight. Xanie nodded. "The Oracle on the planet told me that the last two full-blooded male Saiyans lived here and they would make fine candidates for me." Xanie gleamed. "Sorry but you're too late." Vegeta disinterestedly declined. Xanie's smile turned upside down. "HUUHH? What do you mean by that?" Vegeta answered, "We already have wives and children." Xanie turned distressed and didn't know what to do. She shook off the feeling and asked, "Okay now that I told you who I am, tell me who you guys are." Vegeta grinned. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" Xanie eyes widened. "You're Vegeta!" She quickly went to his side, "I can't believe I'm meeting Saiyan Royalty." Xanie grabbed his hands with honor. "Prince Vegeta, please consider the bloodline and have children with me." She pleaded. Gohan sheepishly smiled. "What an encounter..." He thought. Vegeta quickly took his hands back. "Like I said, you're too late. I already a wife and child." Gohan stared at Xanie intently. "Xanie aren't you younger than Vegeta?" She turned to Gohan. "Hmmm..." Xanie did silent math then gasped when she got her answer. "You sir are right. Prince Vegeta couldn't possibly tend to my young pleasures." Vegeta turned a more bitter tone. "I'm not some old man!" He defended himself.

Thanks to the hospitably of Vegeta and the convincing of Gohan they were able to move the discussion to Bulma's Home. Where Xanie could enjoy Earth's food and they could ask her questions in a non-interrogating view. "So tell me who are you?" Xanie asked Goku. They sat comfortably on the grass by themselves. Vegeta went somewhere inside looking for Bulma. Gohan and Goten were play fighting in the background while Trunks jumped in some parts. Goku smiled because he could finally talk to Xanie. "I'm Goku! I'm the noble Saiyan you mentioned. That over there is my son Gohan and the younger one is Goten." Xanie chuckled and looked at Goku entirely. "Say Goku..." She bit her lip and touched his biceps. "You and Vegeta must've trained a lot to achieve these strong bodies." Xanie looked down at her body. "I want strong muscles like you and Vegeta!" She pouted. Xanie had a muscular toned body but it was nothing compared to them. Goku laughed at her expression. "Xanie, One day you'll be strong like us." Xanie chuckled. "Your kids look almost like you. You have strong genetics as well."

"Goku, what do you think of my offer though?" Xanie asked nervously. She needed a yes or else this whole mission was a waste. Goku groaned and held his head while laying back on the grass. He stared up at the skies, pondering. Xanie had her fingers crossed mentally. She had to have a face of neutrality otherwise Goku could be forced into the agreement. "I mean if it's to bring back the saiyan race... then the answer's yes." He answered. Xanie astonished by his answer, cracked a big smile then hugged the lying down Goku. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She squealed out. Goku observed that Xanie had some tears forming in her eyes. She really needed this. "I wonder what Chi-Chi's gonna think about this..." He thought not realizing the consequences.

"You agreed?!" Gohan was dismayed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of course he would agree, Kakarot does anything when he isn't watched." Xanie didn't think they would react like this. Gohan with a slight flush on his face asked, "Dad do you actually understand what you agreed to?" Goku nodded. "I just have to repopulate the Saiyan race, easy right?" He stated. Gohan sighed and facepalmed. "Dad, repopulate means to introduce a population from what was missing but in this context, you and Xanie will introduce the missing Saiyan race again..." Gohan slowly explained. "There's a missing Saiya-" Vegeta now annoyed with Goku, blurted in, "Damn it Kakarot! You have to have sex with Xanie to repopulate. That's what she was asking!" Gohan cleared his throat. "Yes. That." Xanie looked at Goku with slight disappointment by his intelligence. "Wait really? That's she meant?!" Goku questioned. Gohan and Vegeta sighed. "Woah woah woah wait hold on." Xanie defensively exclaimed with her hands up. "As much as I would like Goku in me," Gohan groaned by what Xanie kept saying. "There's actually a different method I wanted to use for the repopulation." They all stared confused at Xanie. "There's a different way?" Gohan asked. Xanie nodded.

"On the planet that I lived on, the Cleroians actually developed a new complete less messy way of pregnancy and birth." Xanie proudly stated. "Wait is birth messy? I never knew that." Goku exclaimed. Xanie sighed. "I'm sorry for my father, he's not really wise." Gohan pardoned. The four Saiyans stood closely on the balcony as the sharp wind blew by. "Anyways this is what we use now." Xanie pulled out a small object. One end of it had a sharp needle connecting to a small vial that had some blue fluid inside. "Goku give me your arm," Xanie said as she grabbed his arm already. "W-W-Wait that's a needle!" Goku begins to squirm. ''Kakarot stop moving around or else it will poke your eye out," Vegeta mumbled out. Goku froze. "Wait rea- OW!" He yelped out. Xanie chuckled as she watched the blood pour into the vial, mixing with the blue liquid. Gohan was fascinated with what was happening, ignoring his father as did Vegeta. Goku felt discomfort and began to squirm again. "OKay there." Xanie pulled off the needle and wiped some kind of lotion on Goku's arm. It immediately healed the small injury. She then gave it a small kiss. "There the boo boo's healed okay?" Xanie giggled out as she patted his head.

"Okay so now that Goku's blood is mixed in with my blood, we wait for 9 minutes," Xanie stated as she stared at the small vial. "Xanie so what you're saying is that there was no need for semen and eggs. None of the fertilization process needed?" Gohan in awe asked. Xanie nodded. "That's how advanced it's gotten. Of course, you still need some bodily fluids for it to function but the less messy kind." She answered. "It takes 9 minutes to replicate the 9 months for the fetus to grow." Vegeta observed the vial. It was suddenly stretching and moving. "Is the fetus growing in the vial?" He asked. Xanie grinned. "Isn't the Cleroian Technology so fascinating?!" She was so proud. Xanie tapped Gohan's shoulder. "Could you fetch a blanket for the babies?" Gohan's eyes widened. "Babies? As in plural?" Xanie kept a toothy grin on. "Yeah, it creates a boy and a girl so it can continue the process. Of course, the babies won't be related. I wish could I explain it all but it's too advanced for you all." Xanie sighed. Gohan slowly nodded and went inside the house to fetch the blankets. "I can't believe I'm witnessing this. Such an advancement in technology. Xanie, tell me, when will this spread to Earth?" Vegeta asked while he stared at growing fetus. "Look the fetus multiplied!" Goku exclaimed. Xanie chuckled. "Yeah at the 7-minute mark the fetus splits into two.'' Xanie smiled as she held the growing vial. "Vegeta to answer your question, I'm not sure. Because the Cleroians are very umm ... how you say selfish? They don't want to spread their technology." Vegeta looked deprived. "Oh." Gohan rushed back with the blankets. "Here!" He offered Xanie the blankets. "Actually Gohan set them down on the ground, you'll see." "Oh okay." Gohan followed her instructions. "Here they come! In 3... 2...1!"

The vial shattered and out came the babies. They appeared to be bigger. Xanie wrapped them in the blankets. "Yay! My first Kids!" Vegeta and Gohan stared in amazement. Goku just was happy to be there. The babies began to wail. Xanie groaned. "OKay, I got tired of this already." She then pulled out a small disk and threw on the floor. It opened a small hole to somewhere. "Xanie! What's that?!" Gohan quickly asked. Xanie ignored his questioned and pushed the babies into the hole. They disappeared and the hole closed. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Vegeta and Goku cried out. Xanie stared at them. "oh that was a small portal to Clero. The babies annoyed me already. I'll deal with them when I go back." Xanie grinned and hugged Goku tightly. "Thank you though for the blood."

"Goku and Vegeta, please train me." Xanie pleaded with a serious tone. The mood suddenly shifted. "I came here to repopulate as my first mission. Now that I did that. My second mission was to train the Saiyan way. I will stay here until I think I'm strong enough." Goku and Vegeta looked at each other not sure what say. Gohan looked at Xanie softly. He knew what she was asking for. He's been there. Gohan felt sympathy for her. "I bet you noticed it when I arrived here. My gi has no symbol. I was hoping for you to put your kanji here. Goku thought for a second then answered. "Xanie I want to you to hit me with all you have," Vegeta interjected. "No hit me I'm stronger than him." Xanie sheepishly smiled. "Huhh? I'm confused now. Who do I hit?" Vegeta and Goku began to bicker with each other. They then started to play rock paper scissors. Xanie turned to Gohan for answers. "Umm. Gohan? Help?" Gohan patted her shoulder. "It's always like this with them." Vegeta pouted when he lost. "Damn it Kakarot! You cheated!" Goku ignored him and gave his attention to Xanie. "Ok, Xanie hit me with all you got." Xanie gulped and nodded.

Vegeta and Gohan backed away from the two. "Vegeta what do you think of her?" Gohan asked Vegeta. Vegeta said nothing but crossed his arms. "We'll see." Xanie raised her ki as much as she could. The winds changed that surrounded them. Goku grinned confidently. "Ready when you are Xanie!" Xanie smirked. She then charged towards him with her left arm cocked to punch him. Xanie jumped into the air and teleported above him hitting Goku with now her right arm. Her eyes widened when she witnessed what he did. Goku had transformed into SSJ and absorbed her blow. Xanie fell to the ground trembling. "G-Goku what is that?!" The golden ki forming around him brightened her eyes. "This is a Super Saiyan. A form that I want you to learn." Xanie was mute. "Y-Yes! I will Goku!" Xanie screamed out, tears forming in her eyes. Her body still trembled. "I'm so glad I came to Earth." She exclaimed. Goku grinned and raised his ki more. "And this..." He then charged to SSJB. The wind sharply changed as well did the ki surrounding him. "This is the form I should see you leave is Super Saiyan Blue. The last form you can master as a saiyan. I want you to master these forms before you leave." Goku then reverted back to his base form. "OKay?" He childishly asked. Xanie nodded furiously. "Yes!"

The sun slowly began to set and the moon rose in replacement. Xanie sat down at one of the tables that Bulma had out on the balcony. Vegeta sat to her right and Goku to her left. Bulma sat in front of her. Food was placed in front of them so Goku and Vegeta chowed down the food like there would be no tomorrow. Xanie barely touched her food because she was in awe of her new friends. Gohan had left to go home. "So tell me Xanie. Are you different from the male Saiyans?" Bulma asked. Xanie chuckled. "Sort of, the natives of Clero made me fix the savage manner in me. I used to eat like them but they changed that." Xanie kept staring at Bulma. She thought Bulma was really pretty and Xanie could go multiple ways. "You're Vegeta's wife right?" Xanie asked. Bulma nodded. "My son Trunks takes a lot after him." Xanie giggled. They then began to chatter and laugh about past stories while Goku and Vegeta ignored them. "You met Goku when you were teenagers?" Bulma groaned. "When I first him he was so weird. But eventually, we warmed up to each other." Bulma then noticed Xanie's tail swishing behind her. "Oh my god your tail. It reminds when I saw Goku's tail. I gave him a bath and I thought it was a fake." Goku stopped eating and laughed. "I remember that!" Vegeta stopped eating as well. "You gave Kakarot a bath?"

After their whole discussion and laughs, it eventually turned into night. Xanie noticed the sky turn dark. "It's night time." She yawned. Vegeta looked to the sky and saw the moon hiding behind the clouds. "Wait it's a full moon tonight." He turned to Xanie. "Xanie do you transform as well when you see the full moon?" Xanie nodded. "I hate when it happens because I lose control." Bulma gulped. "oh no." Xanie stood up from her chair and stretched. "This is my chance..." Vegeta thought. He then cut off Xanie's tail. She screamed when the pain set in. "Vegeta! My tail!" Vegeta then destroyed the tail with a small ki blast. "I don't want to deal with a giant monkey." Xanie whined. "Rude."

"Bulma is it fine if I stay here with you for tonight?" Xanie asked. Bulma nodded. "Of course bestie." Xanie giggled and grabbed her hands. "Bulma I love you so much," Xanie said with a serious tone. Bulma chuckled and played it off as a friend saying. Vegeta caught the serious tone of Xanie's voice. "Xanie what did you say." Xanie ignored Vegeta and walked inside with Bulma holding her hand still. She stopped at the doorway and looked at Goku. "Goku, tomorrow we train right?" Goku smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Xanie grinned. "Alright, tomorrow then." Xanie continued walking inside. "So Bulma have you been with a woman saiyan before?" Vegeta chased after Xanie. "Stop hitting on my Bulma!"

Thanks for reading this ! I hope you enjoy this. A.N Clero is the name of Xanie's planet that she lives on. Cleroians are what the people are called. Xanie is pan-sexual so she's very 'charged' it kinda explains her personality.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sun shined down. The new day had just started. Xanie and Goku stood in an empty field that was near Bulma's home. Xanie yawned and stretched. "Goku so what are we doing today?" She whined out. Goku grinned. "I want you to turn into a super saiyan today." Xanie groaned but shook off her groggy feeling. "Okay, but how do I that?" Goku looked up to the skies then back down to Xanie. "We spar!" Xanie smirked. "I like the way you think."

* * *

Vegeta looked around. "Bulma, where did Xanie go?'' Bulma sat with her mug of tea. She sipped and looked at Vegeta. "She went to train with Goku of course." Vegeta sighed. "When was this?" Bulma stared down at her watch. "I think 3 hours ago..." She responded. Vegeta immediately rushed out the door. "You're welcome," Bulma mumbled, she then sighed, "Saiyans..."

* * *

Xanie panted heavy. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. Her gi and long sleeve were taken off. Her long black jumpsuit was tattered and barely on. She was hovering above the clouds with Goku in front of her. Goku was smiling. "Xanie you want a break?" Xanie gulped and shook her head. "N-No let's keep going. I think I can feel the ki in me." She sputtered out. Vegeta arrived in a flash. "Xanie there you are." Xanie turned to look at Vegeta and smiled. "oh hi Vegeta." She whimpered out. "We've been sparring for like 20 minutes I think right? Well, I think that it's working." Xanie she stated. Vegeta noticed Xanie's condition. "You look exhausted. You gonna quit?" Xanie shook her head again. "No! IN fact, Vegeta! Come at me!" She screamed out. Her ki rose. It seemed different. Goku stuck out his hands. "Xanie, stop! I think you need to take a break." He pleaded. Xanie ignored him and prepared for Vegeta's attack. Vegeta charged towards her. Xanie's arms formed an X in front of her to absorb Vegeta's punch. She trembled when he hit. It was a heavy blow. Xanie was getting pushed back but she struggled to hold back. Vegeta wasn't letting up. With a small effort, he pushed back and knocked Xanie down to the ground hard. She crashed into the earth and screamed in pain with a tone of annoyance. Xanie powered up then flew back up into the air, shaking off the dirt. Her pink eyes gleamed as she looked around with fear. "Goku! Where did Vegeta go?!" Goku didn't say anything and was now off to the side. He respected the rules enough to not intervene.

* * *

Xanie gulped and closed her eyes. "Okay if I can't see him, I need to sense him." She thought. Her breathing began to calm down and her brows furrowed in anger. She couldn't sense him. "Here I am," Vegeta whispered out. His arms wrapped around her torso. Locked in Xanie began to panic. She squirmed and panted. "Come on Xanie, you can get out." Xanie felt his arms closing in. It hurt to breathe, tears forming in her eyes, sweat dripping down her face. "I'm going to kill you if you don't escape this hold." Xanie trembled and squirmed around. Now the tears had fallen down. "V-Vegeta ... please! s-sTop!" Her heart raced. "Turn into a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta exclaimed. Xanie shook her head. "I can't!" She cried out. Her body could no longer hold on. Goku was clenching his fists. "Come on Xanie you can do it." He said under his breath. Vegeta noticed her hair began to spike up. The air turned sharp. "AAHHHHHHH!" Xanie screamed out. Inside she felt something shatter. A rush of ki entered her. Her hair spiked up and bleached into a fine golden color. The pastel pink eyes were filled with a bright shade of turquoise. Xanie's muscle mass increased. Golden excess ki radiated like flaming aura around her. Vegeta grinned as she had escaped his grip. Xanie had calmed down and stared at Vegeta. Goku hugged Xanie tightly. "Xanie you did it!" He let go of her so she could observe the new transformation. Xanie looked down at her body and noticed the change. "I did it." She whimpered out. Suddenly the form went away and Xanie blacked out.

* * *

Xanie sat up and looked around. Xanie was laying down in a gazebo. It was part of Bulma's backyard. She noticed her clothes were restored back to normal. She felt like a train hit her. "owww...", Xanie said as she held her head. "Oh, you're awake!" Goku's cheery voice filled her ears. Xanie stood up and walked towards Goku, clutching her side. "hi there Goku.'' She noticed that he was holding a small brown bag. "what's that you got in your hand?" Xanie pointed it out. Goku grinned and pulled out a senzu bean. "Here eat this, you'll feel better after eating this." Xanie took the bean and ate it. She trusted Goku. "Woah!" Xanie exclaimed. Her stamina regenerated and she felt healthy once again. "Goku! What did I just eat?" Goku chuckled. "It's called a senzu bean, it heals you."

* * *

"Vegeta, you have a hot wife, not gonna lie," Xanie stated, her eyes watching Bulma's every movement, biting her lip. Vegeta was sitting next to her, drinking water. "Hmmm..." Once he realized what she said he spat out the water. "Xanie! Stop trying to get my Bulma." Xanie laughed and put her arm around his shoulders. "I'm just kidding, not really." Xanie kept giggling and kissed his cheek. "I say we're even now huh?" Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away. "Xanie, now that you're full of stamina, why don't you show us your new form?'' Goku asked as he came bearing food like always. Bulma's ears twitched. "Wait Xanie! You can turn into a Super Saiyan now?'' Xanie nodded and let go of Vegeta as she stood up. "Haaaaaa..." Xanie could feel a tingle in her back. "HA!" Xanie's hair bleached once more. She could feel her body change again. "I'm a Super Saiyan!" Cheered out Xanie. She turned to Vegeta and smiled. "Let's have a rematch!" Vegeta stood up and faced her. "Alright."

* * *

Hey Bulma! If I win this rematch can I have you as my bride?" Xanie asked. They returned back to the field with Goku and Bulma. Before she could reply a different voice called out. "Look there they are!" Goten exclaimed. He was flying with Trunks and Gohan was following behind them carrying his mother Chi-Chi. Xanie stared at Chi-Chi as they landed. "Vegeta who's that?'' Vegeta looked at Xanie impatiently. "That's Chi-Chi, Kakarot's wife." Xanie bit her lip but then shook off the thoughts. "Okay Vegeta let's do this. Rules are SSJ only." She stated. Vegeta smirked and nodded. Xanie turned SSJ as did Vegeta. "Trunks your dad is gonna fight that lady. You think that he's gonna win." Goten asked Trunks. Trunks stared at Xanie. "Of course! My dad's the strongest there is!" He replied with. Chi-Chi ignored the fight and began to catch up with Bulma. Gohan stood next to Goku. "She's already at SSJ, did it take long?" He asked his father. Goku stared at Xanie. They had already begun to spar. It was pretty even. "No, Xanie had it inside her this whole time. She just needed help to bring out." Gohan smiled when he heard that. "I actually think she can handle SSJ2." Goku stated. Goten winced when he saw Vegeta hit Xanie hard in the face. "Brother, I thought it was bad to hit girls." Gohan looked down to Goten. "It is but it's just sparring. She's fine." As Gohan finished that sentence, Xanie crashed in the ground in front of them. She quickly got up and spit out some blood. "Damn it Vegeta!" She smirked and charged towards him. "Yeah, she's got this."

* * *

"Man I can't believe I lost." Xanie pouted. Vegeta smirked. "You did better than last time. Also you cheated." Xanie giggled. "Hey, there was no rule against that." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well you shouldn't kiss your opponent in a fight!" Xanie tried to hold back her laughter. "But It Worked! I distracted you!" Chi-Chi set a plate of food down in-front of Xanie. "Here. I made lunch." Xanie looked at Chi-Chi. "Oh thank you! I bet this will be delicious!" She grabbed both of Chi-Chi's hands and shook them. "I'm Xanie by the way!" Chi-Chi smiled. It was lunchtime and they all returned back to Bulma's home for a lunch prepared by Chi-Chi. Goten sat across from Xanie. "Xanie, why do you keep kissing Vegeta?" Xanie looked up from her food and turned her attention to Goten. "Oh you see I'm from Clero! On Clero we're very affectionate people. We kiss each other all the time. Also I don't just kiss Vegeta, I kiss everybody who are my friends." Xanie looked to Vegeta and grinned. "Vegeta doesn't like it when I do it though. But he lets me because he understands that's who I am. Right Vegeta?" Vegeta tried to ignore Xanie and eat his lunch. Trunks sat next to Goten with his food. He looked up and saw that Xanie kissed Goku's cheek when he sat down next to her. "Hi Goku! So what did you think?" Trunks nudged Goten. "Goten do you think that's your new mom?" He gestured to Xanie. Goten stared at Xanie. A look of worry washed over him.

* * *

"Xanie come on let's go!" Goku called out. It had been 2 weeks since Xanie learned SSJ. During those 2 weeks, Goku had introduced her to the hyperbolic time chamber. They decreased the time so she wouldn't age much. Xanie said she wanted to be young still. She had mastered SSJ and SSJ2 in the chamber after intense rigorous training inside. Then Vegeta introduced her to the gravity machine room that he trains in. With that she surpassed SSJ3. Vegeta argued with Goku to let her not learn SSJ3 since it was useless. Now Xanie was going to go train with Whis. They waited on CC's balcony for Whis to come pick them up. Xanie sighed and stared at Goku. "Goku when is he going to come? I'm bored..." She whined. Vegeta came out carrying food. "Xanie, listen closely. We are going to go train with Whis and Lord Beerus. Make sure to give respect towards him. Okay?" He handed her some of the food. "They love Earth's food so when he arrives offer this to Lord Beerus. You wouldn't want him to destroy Clero would you?" Vegeta looked up at Xanie's face. She was crying. "He's going to destroy Clero?", whimpered out Xanie. Vegeta not sure what to do gave her a nice hug. "No I don't think so..." He sheepishly answered.

* * *

"Whis, you arrived!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta observed that Beerus wasn't with Whis. "Where's Lord Beerus?" Whis let out a small sigh. "He currently taking a nap. Are you both ready to go?" Goku brought out Xanie. "Whis, we're actually taking Xanie with us to train along." Xanie bowed to Whis. "Hello there! I am Xanie, a female saiyan refugee from the planet Clero. I hope you can train me Whis." Xanie sputtered out. She was so scared and nervous. "It's nice to meet you Xanie." Whis stared at Xanie intently observing her. "I don't think you're ready to train with us, but you may come." Xanie suddenly felt hurt. "I'm still weak?!..." She thought. "Yes, thank you Whis!" She responded with. During the whole trip Xanie actually became buddies buddies with Whis. It's surprising how she did it in 23 minutes.

* * *

"49,998..." Vegeta and Goku were doing push up with their thumbs while wearing the fat suits. Xanie called them that. "And then I said But it worked! I distracted you!" Xanie was sitting in the air next to Whis while enjoying tea. Whis chuckled. "I can't believe that Vegeta would be affected like that." Whis looked back to Vegeta and Goku, they just reached 50,000. "It seems you two can move quite well in those suits already." Whis stated. Suddenly something came crashing in a distant forest. Xanie noticed that Whis looked annoyed. Then another explosion came from the tree. It looks like Beerus woke up. Xanie gulped and held onto Whis's right arm. "Uh-oh." Beerus began to scream at Goku and Vegeta then threw ki blasts. "My, it's gotten quite noisy." Whis stated. He created a small bubble for him and Xanie to protect. "Be careful boys!" Xanie cheered.

* * *

Xanie stood in between Goku and Vegeta. "Hey, it looks like we could have threesom-" Vegeta nudged Xanie to be quiet. Champa and Beerus were sitting across from each other. "Hey, who are those three? Are they your students?" Champa asked. "Well, somewhat. Though they can barely do 50,000 pushups." Whis responded. Vegeta whispered, "He looks like Lord Beerus." Xanie nodded. "Yeah like a fatter Beerus." Goku whispered back. Xanie nudged Goku. "Be respectful Goku!" She whispered. "Hey, who are you? Ya look like a fat Lord Beerus." Goku blurted out. Xanie face-palmed. "This is how I die..." She whispered to Vegeta. Xanie listened closely to what they were discussing. She ate the boiled don don egg and the ramen. It was really yummy. When Beerus and Champa began to argue, Xanie held onto Goku. She pretty much zoned out but knows what was said. She tuned in when Beerus asked Goku if he wanted to enter the match. "Lord Beerus! Please let me enter!" Xanie pleaded. Beerus stared at Xanie then shifted to Goku, "If Goku thinks so then yes." Xanie looked at Goku with puppy eyes. "Come on Goku!" Goku pondered. "I'm not sure yet." Xanie gasped. "Huuhhh?!"

* * *

Just for clarification, every time Xanie kisses Vegeta or someone. She only kisses on the cheek, not on the mouth. Also who do you ship Xanie with? This isn't a oc x (insert character here) just asking who do you see Xanie best with? A.N I won't write word for word of each scene. Write down in the comments if you think Goku should let Xanie in the match. I'm thinking of letting her but I'm not sure who would she fight. Xanie in the next chapter might turn SSJB! So be pumped for that! Sorry for a shorter chapter. I hope you guys can figure out Xanie's personality.


	3. Chapter 3

"Things are getting interesting!" Goku exclaimed as he took off the fat suit. Xanie groaned as she watched it land. It immediately began to sink into the ground. "I can't believe I won't fight in the match." She complained. Xanie was sitting on the ground, legs crossed, pouting as she drank tea. She could hear Goku and Vegeta bickering behind her, but she tuned it out. Xanie got up and noticed that Whis and Beerus were about to leave. She headed to them. "Oi you two! Hurry up or we're leaving you!" Beerus called out. Xanie giggled as Vegeta scrambled. "He's so whipped..." She thought.

* * *

"Goku, I can't believe you're not going to put me in!" Xanie whined to him. They were currently heading back to Earth while holding onto to Whis. Xanie was hanging off of Goku. "We can't risk losing, Xanie," Vegeta answered for him. Xanie stuck out her tongue at him. "Lord Beerus! Is there a way I can enter? But I don't want to get blamed if I lose." Xanie asked with manners. "Like an exhibition match?" said Whis. Xanie smiled. "Yeah, that!" Beerus pondered. "I would like to see you fight... Alright, you'll have an exhibition match, but only with a warrior from Earth. If you lost to someone from Universe 6, Champa would never that go." Xanie gasped and kicked her feet around with excitement. "Yes! Thank you, Lord Beerus!" Xanie rested her head on Goku's shoulders. "Goku did you hear that?! I do get to be in the match!" Goku chuckled, "I guess you do."

* * *

"OMC This is so yummy~~~~!" Xanie cheered out. She was sitting next to Whis and eating a big bowl of ice cream. She noticed that Bulma was questioning Goku and Vegeta about the radar. Xanie grinned. "Hey, Bulma why don't you eat some ice cream to cool down!?" She giggled out. Bulma looked at Xanie and stared her down. Xanie whimpered and scooted closer to Whis. "Bulma's scary when she's angry..." She whispered out to Whis. He chuckled as he sipped tea. Xanie picked up her bowl and went to sit next to Goku. She saw Vegeta get up to go fetch the Dragon Balls and giggled. "Buh Bye Vegeta!~" When he left Xanie looked back to her bowl and the ice cream was gone. "Huhhh?!" She shrieked out. "My ice cream? Where did it go?" Xanie questioned. She looked at Goku and saw some remaining ice cream in his mouth. "Goku! Why?!"

* * *

Xanie stared down at her list. Vegeta had made her a list of people she could fight for the exhibition match. She pouted and groaned. "This is so much work!" She whined out. Xanie was laying on the grass of Goku's backyard. Goku had invited her over for dinner with his family. Xanie threw the list into the air and burned it with a small ki blast. Goku had gone out to sell some vegetables but would come back in time for dinner. Chi-Chi was inside doing... something, Xanie didn't know. Goten and Trunks were playing/sparring near Xanie. She sat up and held her knees, watching them spar. It was interesting how these kids could easily learn Super Saiyan. "I do kinda want to fight Gohan, but Goku said he doesn't really fight anymore. So it wouldn't be an interesting fight." Xanie said to herself. "Xanie! Look at this!" Trunks yelled out to her. Xanie paid her attention towards them. "Fuuuu-Sion! HAAA!" In a great flash, Trunks and Goten had disappeared and were replaced by their fusion. Xanie's eyes widened and gasped. "We're Gotenks now!" Xanie remembered when Goku told her about Fusion and the different techniques to do it. "Gotenks! What SSJ form can you go up to?" She questioned as she flew towards them. Gotenks grinned. "SSJ3! But only for like 30 minutes." Xanie smiled and grabbed their hands. "OKay listen to this. So you know how in 5 days we're having that match against Uni. 6? Well, I'm supposed to have an exhibition match with someone before it actually starts. I'm supposed to fight someone from Earth and I want you to be that person!" Gotenks stared at Xanie in disbelief. They then diffused and hugged Xanie. "Yeah!''

* * *

"Come on Chi-Chi!" Goku pleaded. It was now dinner time and it was Goku, Xanie, and Goten sitting at the dinner table. Chi-Chi was serving the food. "Goku, I don't want Goten to fight! And that's it!" Xanie was sweating nervously and silently eating her food. She didn't know that human women could be so scary. Goten was sitting next to Xanie. "Sorry, Goten." She whispered to him. Goten was sniffling, he really wanted to fight. Goku was trying his best to let him enter. Xanie perked up when she heard Chi-Chi say "Maybe if there was prize money." Xanie blurted in. "Chi-Chi, actually there is prize money for the exhibition match." Goku turned to look at Xanie. He looked confused. Xanie grinned. "1 million zeni for whoever fights me. And 5 million if they win." Chi-Chi slammed the table. "Really?" Xanie sheepishly smiled. "Y-yeah!" she spat out. Goku smiled and gave a secret thumbs up to Xanie.

* * *

In the three days, Xanie spent them training with Goku in the Chamber. She finally has achieved SSJB but hasn't let Goku know. She wanted to surprise him at the exhibition match. Err Xanie thinks she did. She didn't see the form but knows the ki is in her, waiting to come out. Xanie spent the last two days training alone in The Gravity Machine. "I wonder if Goten and Trunks will be ready for this match..." She thought. Xanie went to one of the bathrooms and washed her face. "I'm so nervous..." Xanie trembled. A loud knock rapped on the bathroom door. "Hey who's in here?" It was Goku calling out from the other side. Xanie jumped and smirked, "It's Xanie hold on!" She grabbed a towel and dried her face. She opened the door and saw Goku covered in filth and a beard. "Xanie what were you doing in there?" Xanie chuckled nervously, "I was just braiding my vagina." Goku looked confused, "Braiding your what?" Xanie tried to hold back her laughter and waved it off. "I'll see you at the cube!"

* * *

"How are there four left?!" Beerus yelled out. Xanie sighed as she saw Buu asleep on the desk. Xanie gulped when saw the announcer come out. "Say Goku, Vegeta, do you think I'll lose to your sons?" Xanie whimpered out. "No I don't think so, but It'll be an interesting fight," Vegeta answered. Goku grinned. "Hey I can finally see SSJ3 Gotenks in action and I'm not dead this time." He exclaimed. "Could the fighters of the exhibition match come down now?" The announcer called out. Xanie gulped and grinned. "Goku, Vegeta, cheer for me won't you?" Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "Maybe." She didn't want to disappoint her admirers. Xanie jumped down to the arena with Goten and Trunks following her. She could hear Bulma and Chi-Chi cheering already. Xanie struck a battle stance as Goten and Trunks fused and power up. The gong was struck signifying the match to start. Xanie grinned and charged towards Gotenks.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes into the match. Xanie was keeping her stamina under control but not her clothes. She had her long jumpsuit on but in tatters. "Man, I need to improve my clothing, they can't handle ki blasts." She mumbled under her breath. "I swear to Cloreo, one more ki blast and my tit 'bout to fall out." Xanie chuckled at her own joke. "What's wrong Xanie?! Wanna give up already?" Gotenks called out. Xanie smirked. "Sorry! I'm just thinking how about I'm going to win!" She replied with. Xanie raised her up hands up. 5 bright pink ki balls formed. "Instant Kiss!" Xanie screamed out, she then threw the ki blasts at Gotenks. He flew around to avoid them but they attached to him and exploded. "That's it!" Gotenks was now getting mad. Xanie felt his power level increase then decrease. It formed in his stomach and moved to his mouth. He spit out ten small ghost versions of himself. "Go! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" The Ghosts charged to Xanie and grabbed onto her. In a flash, they all exploded. Smoke now filled the arena. Gotenks faced the crowd holding up peace signs. "I win." He exclaimed proudly. He noticed that no one was looking at but towards in the smoke. "HHAAA!" Xanie's voice boomed throughout. The smoke sharply left. The rubble surrounding Xanie rose. Her golden spiked up hair shifted into a blue shade. The excess ki was like a blue flame shrouding her. Beerus who was sluggishly watching now leaned forward to fully observe. "Super Saiyan Blue?"

* * *

Gotenks was in awe. Goku cheered out, "XANIE, You did it!" Vegeta smirked, "Finally, took you long enough." Xanie could hear their praise but didn't look up towards them. "Time to finish this." She mumbled out. Xanie teleported behind Gotenks while he was still distracted and kicked the nape of his neck. As he was falling, Xanie stuck out her hand and formed a multi-colored ki ball, "Final Assault!" The explosion was strong enough to knock him unconscious, Gotenks laid on the ground, diffused. "And the winner is Xanie!" Xanie smiled and placed her hands on her hip. "I did it!" Xanie took a deep breath out and reverted back to her normal form. She picked up the passed out kids and handed them off to their mothers and returned to the fighters area. Xanie jumped on Goku's back and kissed his cheek. "Goku! Your training worked!" Goku was smiling as well. She got off of him and walked towards Vegeta. "Well? You proud of me?" Vegeta didn't say anything, but he didn't look mad as usual. That's all Xanie needed.

* * *

Whis and Vados were repairing the arena for the real match. Xanie was sitting on the couch drinking some water. "Damn, this is some good water." She expressed out. "Goku, I swear I almost flashed the crowd with my tits." Xanie began to laugh. "I don't think anyone wants to see them," Goku replied. Xanie's eyebrow twitched and she threw the water bottle at his head. "Goku be quiet! Besides you love them!" She chuckled. Xanie stood up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Be careful, and you use your head against these opponents. Okay?" Xanie advised him. Goku nodded. It was now his turn to fight. "I love you!" She cried out as Goku jumped down into the arena. Xanie was so worried. "Don't worry Xanie, it's Goku. He'll be fine." She reassured herself.

* * *

Xanie was sitting next to Vegeta, watching Goku fight the first guy. Xanie smiled when Goku had won by throwing him off the platform. "Whooo! Goku!" She cheered out. Xanie giggled and held onto Vegeta's right arm. "Yes! Win the next one Goku!" Her smiled swiftly changed as she saw the next opponent, Frost. She trembled and squeezed Vegeta's hand. Her teeth gritted anger. "Hey Vegeta, that's their universe Frieza right?" Xanie whimpered. She was filled with anger but yet some part of her was in fear. Vegeta nodded, "Yeah." Xanie kept her hand locked with Vegeta's. She needed the reassurance that everything was going to be alright. As their fight went on she couldn't help but stare at the other people of Universe 6. "What?'' Vegeta exclaimed. Xanie shifted her view back to the match, Goku was out of the ring. Xanie let go of Vegeta and flew down to Goku. She helped him get up. "Goku what happened?" She asked, a worried tone in her voice. "I'm not sure," Goke replied. Frost jumped off the ring and walked towards Goku. Xanie gulped and hid behind Goku. After their conversation, Xanie helped Goku get back to fighters area. Beerus then began lecture Goku about him losing. Xanie stared at Goku then to Frost. "Something's not right here." She whispered out.

* * *

As Piccolo and Frost fought, Xanie observed Frost carefully. "He's cheating, I know it. But how?! I need proof!", Xanie thought. The gods must've been listening because at that moment Jaco called out Frost for cheating. "A hidden needle?" Xanie saw the referee perform the body check and found the needle. Xanie gasped. "Yes! Now Goku can get back in! Right?", Xanie thought. As Vegeta fought Frost, Xanie was concerned with other matters. She grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him aside. "Xanie, what are you doing?" Goku questioned as Xanie searched him. "You heard the ref, Frost was cheating. If he used the weapon against you, then maybe you can get back in." Xanie grinned as she saw the purple hole on Goku's left palm. "Man I wanted to find this in your pants but oh well. Oi Lord Beerus! Look I found the hole where Frost used his weapon. Doesn't that mean Goku can get in?"

* * *

The fights continued on with Goku now in. Xanie sat on the edge of the fighters waiting area. Her pink eyes gleaming with excitement. After Goku fought Hit and lost, Xanie had helped Goku return. Xanie turned to Beerus when he screeched out. He was nervous and sweating. "What's going on?'' Goku asked Xanie. She shrugged and her eyes followed what Beerus was looking at. There was a small person surrounded by two taller people standing in the ring. Beerus and Champa rushed down to greet them. Xanie grinned nervously. "I bet that person is someone really important..." She thought. Xanie grabbed Goku's right arm and tugged him. "Come on Goku, let's go see what the fuss is about." Goku smiled and nodded. They fled to the arena with the some of the other fighters accompanying them. Goku approached the smaller person, agreeing with them over something. "I wonder who that person is..." Xanie whispered out.

* * *

"AHHHHH! Noooo! Oh my Clavek!" Xanie whined out. She was staying at Goku's house. It had been 3 days since the match happened. Xanie laid down the living room couch. Chi-Chi was gone doing errands and Goten was off somewhere with Trunks. Goku was in the front yard doing some yard work/training. Xanie pouted as she held her lower stomach area. "I can't believe my aika came!" Xanie whimpered out. Goku walked in, he was sweating. "Oh hi Xanie, what's wrong." Xanie teared up and hugged him. "The worst happened! My aika came!" She blubbered out. Goku looked down at her with confusion. "Oh is that bad?" Xanie nodded. "It's two days of non-stop bleeding and the most painful stabs in the globach!" Goku could not be more confused. "Whats a globach?" He hesitantly asked. Xanie tapped his lower stomach. "This. I think it's called abdomen? But that's not the point Goku! I'm practically dying over here!" Xanie whimpered out and kept hugging Goku. "Xanie, I don't know how to help you." Xanie sighed and grabbed his phone from the kitchen table. "Maybe if I can find the meaning of aika on this planet. Oh found it! It says that I am... menstruating. Huh." Xanie was confused as well. "Those look like diapers." Goku pointed out on what was on the phone's screen. "Earth is weird, on Clero, I usually take a pill for the bleeding but I forgot to bring them!" Xanie sighed. Goku looked at her with amazement. "Wait you bleed for 2 days straight and not die? That's so cool!"

* * *

After Goku had changed into a new pair of clothes he returned back to Xanie. "Goku I need your help. We need to find these!" Xanie held up Goku's phone, showing a picture of a single open tampon. "After 5 minutes of deep researching, I found out that these stop the vaginal bleeding! But I'm not sure where to find it." Xanie sighed. Goku looked at the screen and to Xanie. "Ok let's go then. I had to head out anyways." Goku smiled. "I'm pretty sure we'll find them." Xanie grinned and grabbed his arm. "Let's go quickly before I soak!" Goku sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Y-yeah."

* * *

They stopped by every market while getting Goku's grocery but couldn't find them. Xanie stared at the phone with anger. "This thing tells lies!" She grumbled. They were flying over a small food district. "Oh my zochk, I'm craving for some Tae's paste." Xanie held unto Goku's arm. "Goku can we get some ice cream. I'm craving." Xanie put on a cute face. Goku sighed and smiled. "Alright." They flew down and walked to an ice cream parlor. "Goku what's this one called? I had it before with Bulma but I forgot what's it called." Xanie pointed to the chocolate ice cream. "Chocolate." He replied and asked for 2 cones of chocolate ice cream. As they exited the parlor with the ice cream, Xanie groaned. "I don't think we'll find the thing!" Goku had quickly gulped down the ice cream. Xanie looked back the phone and stared at it. She walked towards a nearby woman and asked, "Excuse me but do you know where they sell these?" The woman nodded and pointed to a large store. Xanie thanked her and returned back to Goku. "Goku we got a clue! They sell them in there!'' Goku smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

Xanie eyes widened. "They have so many options!'' They were in the store, staring at the large aisle filled with Women Products. Goku picked up a box of tampons and gave a confused look. "These cost so much!'' He looked at the price mark. After Goku paid for the box, Xanie opened it and pulled out a single one and rushed to a separate bathroom. Goku leaned on the bathroom door holding the box. "Xanie, now that I think about it... I'm pretty sure that Bulma has the-" "OWWWIEE!" Xanie cried out. Goku jolted. "What's wrong?" Xanie was flushed. ''Well it said to put it inside the vagina, but apparently not all of it." She loudly responded. Goku looked up when he heard a bunch of girls giggling. Some were pointing at him or the box. A girl walked up to him. "You're such a nice boyfriend to not be embarrassed about these." She pointed at the box. Goku sheepishly smiled. "T-thanks?'' "Goku come in here I need your help!" Xanie opened the door and pulled Goku inside.

* * *

The next day, Goku was teaching Xanie instant transmission. "Goku, this is hard!" Xanie whined. They were at Bulma's place. "Stop your nagging Xanie, you'll never get better if you don't try. Maybe Cabba will surpass you." Vegeta retorted. Xanie stuck out her tongue at Vegeta. Goku was off somewhere hiding in the forest. Xanie needed to teleport to him and back to Vegeta. She held up two fingers to her temple and closed her eyes. "Come on, where is that cute carrot... There!'' Xanie teleported but crashed into the ground hard. Vegeta chuckled. Xanie screamed out in anger. "Damn it." She flew back up to Vegeta, shaking off the dirt. "OK again!'' Xanie calmed her breathing and tried again. She teleported to Goku but crashed into him. Goku rubbed his head and groaned. "Hey! At least you teleported to me!'' Xanie shook off the pain and nodded. "Y-yeah!" Goku grabbed Xanie's hand. "OKay now teleport us both back to Vegeta." Xanie gulped and cleared her mind. "now where is my grumpy boy?... There!'' Xanie teleported with Goku. She crashed her head into his but she did it. Xanie smiled and hugged Vegeta. She kissed his cheek several times. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it!''

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for moving arcs quick. Clarification time! Xanie's period is shorter because she is a saiyan (- B.S right there) Xanie asked to learn Instant Transmission so she could help all of Clero in case there was a war and she needed to fight in a rush. Remember to ask if you have a question about something. P.s Beerus and Chi-Chi do not like Xanie. I hope you enjoyed that small filler of Xanie and Goku's quest for tampons!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of days, Xanie had gone back home to Clero to check in with her babies. After like a week on Clero, Xanie returned back to Earth with one of her babies. "Just wait Jinjer! You'll get to see your dad! Okay my handsome baby?" Xanie cooed to Jinjer, she picked him up and held him in her arms. She sheepishly smiled at him. "He really looks alot like Goku... I wonder if someone will tell Chi-Chi about it." Xanie mumbled out. She teleported to Bulma's house. "Oh HI Bulma!'' Bulma was working on something, ignoring her. Jinjer whimpered. Xanie started to rock him in her arms. "hey it's okay Jinjer, Bulma's always like this when she's working on something. Come on let's go find your daddy." Bulma looked at Xanie with slight annoyance but her eyes widened when she saw Jinjer. "Xanie, is that your baby?'' Xanie grinned, "Yup. Say do you know where Goku is? He needs to meet his son."

* * *

During the time that Goku took to come back to Earth after his visit with Zeno, Bulma had explained what had happened in the future to Xanie. "So what you're saying is that someone who looks like Goku is destroying the future?'' Bulma nodded. ''I wonder why they didn't call for me..." Xanie thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Goku arrive. "Goku! I returned!'' Xanie put down Jinjer and rushed over to him, giving him a tight hug. Goku smiled. "Oh, good Xanie! I'm glad you came back." Vegeta and others came out to the yard where they all were at. Xanie let go of Goku and picked up Jinjer. "Goku, I want you to say hi to Jinjer, he's one of the babies that we had." Jinjer looked at Goku and stuck out his hands, he wanted Goku to carry him. "Wow, he really looks like me." Goku was now carrying Jinjer, bouncing him in his arms. ''H-hi." Jinjer mumbled. Xanie grinned. "Oh yeah, the cleroians have been teaching him to speak already. " Bulma cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to break up your family reunion but I have something to show you guys." She tossed a capsule towards an empty space, a brand new time machine came out. Future Trunks came out of the house and smiled when he saw the time machine. Goku handed back Jinjer, "Xanie do you think you could come with us? We need all the fighting power that we could get." Xanie looked at the time machine and then down to Jinjer. She sighed and then gave a big smile, "Hell yeah!'' She rushed over to Bulma, handing off Jinjer. "Watch my son for me, please? Jinjer is a stron-'' Future Trunks stared at Xanie as she told Bulma how to take care of Jinjer and asked Vegeta, "Father do you think we really need to bring her with us?'' Vegeta smirked, "Xanie can handle her opponents well."

* * *

After the quick goodbyes, they all squished into the time machine and warped to the future. Goku stared out the window. Xanie gulped nervously, "I c-can't believe that I get to fight the future Goku, it's like a dream come true." Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, "We must share the same dream." Xanie chuckled. Once they landed, they all jumped out of the machine. Xanie observed her surroundings, the future looked destroyed. "How are people still alive in this..." She thought. As they walked around some soldiers came out trying to attack Goku, Trunks stopped them explaining to them that he was not Black. "This is Goku, Vegeta, and Xanie. Reinforcements." Xanie clung to Vegeta's arm. "Say Vegeta, do you think that Trunks is stronger than me?'' Vegeta didn't even think about it, "Of course, he's my son." Xanie smirked, "I swear Vegeta, you say these things like you want me or something."

* * *

Vegeta shot up a ki blast, letting Black know where they where. "I can't wait to see him I bet tha-" Xanie shut her mouth when she saw Black appear. "Holy Paska, he's really hot," Xanie whispered out. Black made eye contact with Xanie. Her face flushed, "Oh my Paska, he's staring at me." Vegeta powered up and turned SSJB. "The Super Saiyan Blue is what'll take you down." He stated with cockiness. Black smirked and clapped. He teleported close to Vegeta, "You trained well and it looks like you brought some extra help." His eyes looked back at Xanie. Vegeta jumped back, trying to make sense of the situation. Vegeta then charged Black, attacking him. Goku sighed, "Man... it feels weird seein' someone with the same face get beaten..." Xanie saw that Vegeta and Black returned back to them. "Let me show you something," Black stated. Xanie's heart pounded as they ground began to rumble and shake. Black was raising his ki. They all stared in disbelief. Black's hair was now spiked up with a pink color. "Look at this color. Is it not beautiful?" Black exclaimed. Xanie bit her lip, "I want that form... it's so pretty." Black rose into the sky, delivering a monologue about reaching a majestic form. "Yeah, that guy's really creepy," Goku stated. Xanie nodded, "Yes I agree, Goku, he is really handsome." Goku looked at Xanie with confusion, "Xanie, we have the same face and body." Xanie nodded, "Yeah but can your hair turn pink? Also, I have a shot with him." Xanie looked back at Goku. "I'm sorry Goku, I'm just really kimained! I haven't had kalu in the longest."

* * *

Vegeta was stabbed by Black in the chest, he coughed out blood and fell back down to the ground. Xanie quickly rushed over to him. "Come on Vegeta, nonononono come on get back up. We need you." She was panicked. Goku transformed into SSJB and charged towards Black. Xanie wiped the blood off of Vegeta's mouth, her eyes were tearing up. "They brought me here to fight with them, but I can do is nothing. I'm so weak." She sniffled and wiped away her tears before they fell. "I told you to leave Goku for me." A voice called out. Xanie looked up to one of the standing buildings. Black was standing on top and someone else was next to him. "Zamasu!" Goku yelled out. The whole situation didn't make sense to Xanie but all she knew that they both were evil. She felt Vegeta sit up, "Here Vegeta let me help y-" Vegeta pushed her aside, "What are you doing Xanie? We brought you here to fight not as a nurse. Don't help me." Xanie offered her hands again. "The only way you can help me is to kill him," Vegeta pointed to Black. "But I'm weak Vegeta!" Xanie cried out, her face flushed, dripping with tears. Vegeta groaned as he tried to stand up. "Stand aside then if you think so."

* * *

Xanie could hear Goku's battle cries as he fought Zamasu. She felt the strong energy emerging from the two clashing, Goku was no match for him. Black had jumped into the fight as well. "This is not fair!", She cried out. Her knees wobbled as she stood up, she once again wiped away her tears, with all the confidence she had, Xanie screamed out, "Black! Fight me!'' Black paused from the fight and turned to Xanie, "Oh look, another filthy mortal striking up a challenge." Xanie kept a serious face on and turned into SSJB. "Imagine if you lost to this filthy mortal." She said with a smirk. "This body craves Son Goku but I guess you'll do for now," Black stated as he charged towards. The ki surrounding his hand forming a blade raised up and struck down on Xanie. She struggled to keep his hand above. Xanie twisted her body to kick him but Black jumped back. Xanie remembered that Vegeta was nearby wounded. "I should move this fight to the skies." She held up both of her hands and formed a big bright pink ball of ki. "Light Sorrows!'' She screamed out as the ki dispersed into several small blades that followed Black into the clouds. Before they reached him Black held out his hand and made them stop. He grinned and made the ki charge down to the city. Xanie's eyes widened and quickly threw a ki blast to stop them hitting the ground. "Damn you, Black!'' She cried out. "My turn," Black stated as threw several ki blasts at Xanie. She rushed to dodge them flying backward, Black teleported behind her but Xanie did the same, she attempted to kick him. Black grinned and teleported to face her, blasting her with a large ki blast to the stomach. Xanie crashed back to the ground.

* * *

She struggled to breathe, he had knocked the breath out of her. Xanie had reverted back to her normal form as well. Her eyes opened and looked around. Black was nowhere in sight. Xanie groaned and held her stomach when she tried to sit up. She could see in the distance that Black was charging up a Kamehameha to attack, but not for her but for Goku and Trunks. "B-Black stop." She whispered out, Xanie was hurt bad. She closed her eyes and teleported closer to them, out of eyes range. Xanie stood up and obverse the situation. "We need to head back to the past, they're going to kill us." She thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mai talking to some soldiers. Xanie teleported to them indiscreet. "Mai, are trying to help us escape back to the past?'' She asked in a low tone. Mai nodded. Xanie grinned, "Alright, let me help you with that." When the timing was right Xanie had teleported Goku and Trunks out of Black's and Zamasu's sight. Mai was in charge of getting Vegeta. Xanie brought them to a far but nearby alley. She pulled out the capsule from Trunk's pocket and made the time machine appear. "Come on, we need to leave this place for now." She ordered the two. Xanie helped them into the machine and Mai started it up. "Thank you, Mai," Xanie said, she waved goodbye as the Machine lifted into the air. Xanie saw Black charging towards the Machine but luckily warped before. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Goku's shoulder. "Just a small rest…" She thought.

* * *

Xanie opened her eyes and felt something in her mouth, "A senzu bean?'' Xanie ate the bean and stood up. They were all in Bulma's house. Xanie let out a small gasp of relief, "We returned." Goku and the others were talking about what happened, Xanie looked around the room. "Hey, Bulma where's Jinjer?" Bulma smiled, "He's napping in the other room." Xanie thanked her and went to fetch Jinjer. She returned holding Jinjer. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Xanie asked as she noticed them leaving the room. Goku grinned, "Lord Beerus is here." Xanie sheepishly smiled, "O-Oh really?'' She gulped and followed behind them. "Jinjer you better not cry okay? Lord Beerus is here and you do not want him mad." She playfully lectured Jinjer. His bright pink eyes just stared back, no clue at all what she was asking. Xanie stood next to Vegeta, watching Goku and Bulma explain to Beerus, Whis, and Supreme Kai about what happened. "I can't believe that Zamasu is immortal, how do you beat someone immortal," Xanie stated. "Don't" Jinjer babbled out. Xanie eyes widened and looked at him with confusion. "See, he gets it." Vegeta blurted in.

* * *

Heavy pants echoed throughout the room, accompanied by small sniffles. Xanie was training in the Gravity Machine, tears and sweat were pouring down from her face. "I need to be ready, I need to be stronger." She cried out. Xanie screamed out as she transformed into SSJB, "Stronger than Goku and Vegeta!'' She held up her right hand and formed a massive bright black ball of ki, "Last Core." She whispered out. It exploded, nearly destroying the room. Vegeta walking down the hall to train in the Gravity Machine, "I think Xanie told me that she would be in here training..." He noticed that Jinjer was hanging around near the room. "If Jinjer is here then Xanie is definitely inside training." The entrance door was barely hanging on the frame, everything inside was close to collapsing, the floor was turned into rubble. Vegeta entered feeling the gravity reverted back to normal. A soft groan was heard under the rubble. Vegeta rushed to move the rubble, "What happened?" Xanie was faced down, her gi was tattered, her back was exposed and bleeding. He tried to pick her up but the bleeding gushed out. "Xanie, stay with me!'' He called out.

* * *

Pink orbs glistened with the bright light that faced out. Xanie groaned. Her eyes were opened and noticed she was laying on her front on a nice bed. "Where am I?'' She mumbled out. Xanie could feel the sharp pain settling to her upper back and the top of her head as she attempted to get up. The swifts movement made her feel the cold air against her nude torso. She was only wearing her long jumpsuit but it was pulled down to her waist. "You should take it easy for now." A low voice grumbled out. Xanie jolted, pulling the blanket up to her neck, hiding her chest, "V-Vegeta you scared me! Don't do that!" She cried out in defense. They were in a small bedroom, Goku was standing next to Vegeta carrying a sleeping Jinjer. "Sorry about that. We just wanted to check in and ask about what happened." He said in a calming tone. Xanie lightly chuckled, "o-oh well about that. I was just training and I accidentally let out my anger." She recalled what happened. When she let out the ki blast she quickly dropped down to a fetal position, "Did I do much damage?'' She sheepishly asked. Vegeta sighed, "The room's a mess, you broke the machine so now I can't train." Goku moved closer to Xanie so Vegeta couldn't hear, "Most importantly, you made Vegeta panic." He whispered in her ear. Xanie tried to fight back the tears by fanning them. "I'm sorry Vegeta." She whimpered out. Vegeta tossed something to Xanie, "Here, wear this and come upstairs. It's dinner time." He muttered out and walked out of the room. Xanie saw that it was new clothes, she smiled, "Thank you!'' Goku laid Jinjer on the bed to help dress Xanie. "Oh, this is... this is saiyan armor," Goku exclaimed. Xanie stared at her new clothes and grinned, "I guess Vegeta is a big softie after all."

* * *

Xanie joined with the others for the feast. She chowed down on the meats and soup. Xanie was sitting next to Goku, Jinjer was in a high chair in between. She smiled as she noticed that Goku was feeding him, "What a lovely sight," Xanie thought. Xanie caught up in what had happened when she was gone. Present Zamasu was erased by Lord Beerus and Trunks wants to go back to future to check if anything changed. "Ooh I want to come with! If Black is there I'll go punch him in his perfect jawline!'' She exclaimed with her fist. As dinner wrapped up, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta were planning to head back to the future. "Are you sure you're ready to fight in that condition?'' Bulma asked Xanie. Xanie grinned, "Well I stole a senzu bean 5 minutes ago so yeah, I think I'm fine." Xanie felt Bulma smack her head, "Don't waste the senzu beans!'' Bulma screeched out. Xanie held her head and squatted in fear, "Damn, gonna need another senzu for this."

* * *

"Wait you're going too?!" Xanie exclaimed. Bulma grinned, "You guys need me to navigate the machine back." Xanie scratched her head and sighed, "I guess that's right..." She mumbled under her breath. Xanie handed Jinjer off to Young Trunks, "Here, leave him off at Gohan's okay?'' Young Trunks nodded. Xanie jumped into the time machine first, "Come on guys lets go." As they piled in, it became very cramped immediately. Xanie was squished on Goku's lap with Vegeta pushing up against her front. "It's pretty tight in here," Bulma complained. Xanie smirked, "I'm not complaining." During the trip, Xanie noticed that Goku was getting woozy, "Oi Goku snap out of it. I don't want you puking or something." She tapped his cheeks and gave him a kiss. When they landed, the world hadn't changed like it was supposed too. Xanie was concerned, squeezing unto Goku for support. The hatch opened and Xanie fell out with Goku, "Oww." Xanie cried out. They rushed into the bunker after hearing that Mai needed medical attention. Xanie observed Trunks as he fed Mai a senzu bean by kissing. "Wow, Trunks, how can you put your mouths together like that?'' Goku exclaimed. Xanie looked at Goku with awe. "G-Goku, but you're married! Have you never done that before?'' She asked. He shook his head, "No." Xanie sighed, "I swear Goku..." Awhile back Xanie had attempted to steal a kiss but Goku moved his head so she only kissed the side of his mouth.

* * *

"Welcome back Saiyans." Zamasu welcomed with open arms. Vegeta charged Black, "It's not going to be like last time." He called out. Xanie gulped as she watched the fight. Black luckily stopped the fight. "We know who you are Black, you're just a copy of me," Goku exclaimed. Black grinned and patted his chest, "I'm not a copy, this is your body but with a different soul. That soul belongs to Zamasu." Xanie's eyes widened in confusion. Black further explained his identity. Zamasu moved next to Black and grinned, they stuck out their hands and threw a large ki blast. Xanie held up her arms to block it. They were pushed back with the rubble. Xanie coughed out some dust and clenched her fist in anger, "Damn it! They'll pay for that!'' Goku charged Zamasu with a ki blast to the face. Black struck down on Goku with his ki blade, he blocked it with his hands. Black kicked him into a building, now explaining why there were two of them. Xanie was just filled with anger, "I'm tired of listening to this!" She thought. In the pit of her stomach, fear was rising up. "The world is beautiful, but the ugliness of mortals soils that beauty," Zamasu explained. He and Black charged towards them, throwing countless ki blasts. Xanie transformed into SSJB and hit back. The sky filled with various big explosions. Out of the smoke emerged Black. "Fall like frailing Flowers!" He screamed out as he attacked once more. Goku and Xanie tag-teamed against Zamasu. Trunks and Vegeta covered Black. Zamasu smirked and threw a big ki blast at Xanie, it knocked her down near a building. Xanie laid in rubble and sat up, wiping away the blood dripping from her mouth. She saw Goku get pinned to the wall by Zamasu, she nearly rushed to him but saw Black enter the picture as well. Xanie trembled in fear, "Oh no." Her eye's widened in fear when she saw Black stab Goku. "Goku!" She cried out. "I killed you in front of your wife and child, and then them too," Black said with an evil grin. "I won't forgive you!'' Goku screamed in anger. His ki rose tremendously fueled by the anger. "I'm seriously mad right now!'' He screamed once more. Xanie felt the fear wash away by Goku's actions and charged with Goku. "Let's do this Goku!'' Goku nodded. "Yeah!''


	5. Chapter 5

Xanie kept a small grin as she fought Zamasu, sure she was terrified of him but she felt this mysterious rush in challenging someone with great power. It helped bring out confidence in her. Xanie dodged one of his ki attacks and teleported in front of him, "Final Assault!" She called out as she blasted him with a large ki attack. "You forgot about me." A low voice stated behind Xanie. Her eyes widened in shock When did he-, She looked down to see Black's ki blade projecting through her stomach, without a doubt tearing through her. She coughed out blood, trying to pull out the blade, "D-damn it!'' She cried out. Black grinned and moved closer, pushing the blade up her torso. Xanie struggled to breathe, her muscle mass decreased as she reverted back to her normal form. Black pulled back his hand and kicked Xanie down, he held out his hand and fired a ki blast at her as she fell back to the ground. "Xanie!'' Goku cried out he saw what happened, he attempted to catch her but Zamasu stopped him.

She felt the world tremble, the pain shook throughout her body, "Someone's powering up... is that Trunk's ki?'' Xanie thought. She laid in the rubble with her stomach bleeding fighting against the drain of stamina and energy, it even hurt to blink. "Come on we're leaving." grumbled out a voice, it was Vegeta. She picked up the hasty tone of his voice. Xanie felt his strong arm lift her up, she noticed that Goku was being carried as well. "Thank you, Vegeta." She mumbled out. Xanie groaned into his back, "I can't believe that we're escaping again." Xanie rested against Goku in the time machine struggling to remain awake, focusing on both Goku and Vegeta as a way to distract herself from her bleeding abdomen. When they warped back home, Xanie and Goku were both placed in a healing machine.

Once healed up Xanie fled into the bathroom to shower. Her eyes stared down at the healed stomach, the salty tears fell with the water. She watched the blood get swept down the drain. A loud pounding was heard from the door, "Oi Xanie! Are you okay in there?'' Vegeta called out. Xanie turned off the water to hear him better. "Could you come collect your son? He won't stop crying." Xanie sighed and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a small towel around her torso, "Yeah hold on." She opened the door, the steam escaped the room. Vegeta eyes widened at the sight of Xanie. He was carrying the wailing boy. "H-here!" Vegeta attempted to hand off Jinjer quickly but Xanie gripped his arm. "Where do you think you're going huh? Where's Goku? I can't sense his energy here." She asked, her hair was dripping suds. Vegeta tugged away, "He went to Kame's house, to learn the Evil Containment Wave." Xanie took Jinjer out of Vegeta's arms, he immediately stopped his wailing. "Looks like your daddy is avoiding his responsibilities." She cooed. Vegeta grumbled and left.

Xanie headed to the balcony with Jinjer after her shower. "Oh Xanie, there you are!'' Gohan exclaimed. Xanie turned to him and smiled, "Look Jinjer it's your brother!'' Gohan sheepishly smiled. "Tell me Gohan, what do you think of this whole Jinjer thing. Does it make you uncomfortable that your father has another family?" Xanie asked with a smirk. Gohan sighed, "Well, at first it did but I know that my father really cares about my mom only." Xanie chuckled and patted his arm, "Goku knows the boundary line... err sometimes." Gohan stared at Jinjer, "It was like taking care of Goten when he was this young." Xanie smiled for a second then turned nervous, "um Gohan, has your mom seen Jinjer yet?'' Gohan nodded, "Oh look, Hi mom!'' Xanie jolted and passed off Jinjer to him, "Protect him." Chi-Chi walked over to them and smiled. Anger was hidden under that smile. "Gohan could you leave us alone? Xanie and I have to chat about personal matters." She asked him. Xanie gulped when Gohan left. "H-Hey Chi-Chi."

"Xanie what's wrong?'' Vegeta asked. Xanie was laying her head on the table, sniffling. "I found out what happens when you mess around with a married man." Vegeta sweated nervously, "What did she do to you?'' Xanie whimpered and faced the other way, "I, I don't want to talk about it." Vegeta cleared his throat, "Well are you ready to head back to the future?'' Xanie raised her head up, "Psychically yeah, but mentally... no." Vegeta crossed his arms and began to walk out the room, "Good enough for me." He stated. Before they entered the machine Goku handed Xanie something. "Hold onto this for me okay?'' Xanie nodded and stared down at what he gave her. It was a paper amulet, she was confused but shrugged it off, shoving it into her pocket. They all squished into the machine again, Xanie sitting on Goku's lap. "Goku, you know that your wife doesn't like me?'' Goku chuckled, "She gave me an earful about you and Jinjer." Xanie sighed, "I'll just be your mistress okay?'' Bulma smacked Xanie's head, "Xanie stop that!'' Xanie rubbed her head. She secretly stuck out her pinky finger to Goku, "Mistress is someone who takes care of your other children." She whispered to him. Goku hesitantly agreed, "O-Oh okay." and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Hey Kakarot, where's the urn?'' Vegeta asked as Zamasu rambled on. Goku panicked, "Aw no! It's in the time machine!" Xanie sighed as she looked back at the time machine that was on fire. "Well, I guess we get a new plan." She mumbled under her breath. "Whatever, fighting with our fists is more our style," Vegeta exclaimed as he prepared to charge. Xanie grinned and nodded, "Hell yeah." Vegeta looked back at Bulma, she gave a face that said 'what about me?', he tsked and muttered out, "Xanie stay out of this fight and go protect Bulma." Before Xanie could even respond a voice called out, "Stop this Zamasu!'' It was Gowasu, he and Supreme Kai had teleported near them. Both parties were surprised by their appearances. "I see, he's from your world," Zamasu stated. Xanie gulped and slowly teleported to Bulma to shield her. "I don't understand what's going on, but Vegeta ordered me to protect you and that's what I plan to do." Xanie turned her attention back to the action and saw them charging up their energies, "Good Luck." She whispered out with a smile. Bulma sighed and threw out a capsule, a garage popped out of it. "I knew this would happen, so I came prepared."Bulma entered the garage with Xanie following her. "Just you wait, I'll fix the time machine faster than the speed of light," Bulma stated, Xanie chuckled to her comment. Just then Trunks arrived carrying Mai. Xanie eye's widened with joy, "Trunks is here!'' Xanie then flew off towards the action, "Trunks! Watch your mom for me!" Bulma sighed, "I knew she wouldn't stay."

Xanie flew down next to Supreme Kai and Gowasu who were sheltering behind some rubble. "Hello there," She bowed, "I'm Xanie, another saiyan." She stuck out her hand to shake. Supreme Kai waved off her shake. "I know you, Goku told me much about you." Xanie grinned, and continued to ask "And who would you be?'' Gowasu stood up and faced Xanie, "I'm the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu." Xanie bowed again. She jolted, a wave of strong ki washed over her. Her eyes looked up to the skies, Black had caused a huge pink gash in the sky. "W-what is that?'' She asked with a concerned tone. Xanie gulped as she noticed that Zamasu was heading in Bulma's direction. "I'll be right back." She stated and teleported to Bulma, arriving before Zamasu did and entered the garage. "Guys, Zamasu is coming here!'' Xanie informed them. They panicked, then Bulma silenced their worries. "Trunks learn the Evil Containment Wave, I'll deal with this." Xanie attempted to stop her but Bulma wouldn't budge. Xanie gulped as she watched Bulma talk to Zamasu, "What is she doing?'' Trunks screamed in rage when Zamasu tried to kill Bulma. "This is the power of mortals!" He cried out, Trunks had learned the Mafuba and was trying to seal away Zamasu. Zamasu was wailing and shrieking out in pain and all smiled in relief once they trapped him in. "Put the seal on it!'' Bulma stated. Xanie nodded and pulled out the amulet. Trunks was tearing up, "We actually did it." Xanie grinned as she saw the seal on the pot. "It's not completely over yet, we still have to deal with Black," Xanie stated, she picked up the pot and firmly gripped it. "I'll watch over this until the fight is officially over." She teleported back to the Supreme Kais and sat down. "Gowasu, I present to you, a sealed up Zamasu." Gowasu was in awe.

It took awhile but Goku and Vegeta finally did it, they managed to defeat Black. Trunks got the final blow because he deserved it. Goku and Vegeta were standing near the fixed time machine, waiting to go, Bulma was leaving Trunks supplies. "So shouldn't we destroy this?'' Xanie stated as she stared at the sealed pot. "If we smash it, Zamasu will escape." Vegeta exclaimed, he crossed his arms, "We need to erase it but we don't have any gods in this universe." Goku stared at the two and smiled. "Zeno still's here! Right, Supreme Kai?'' He looked at him for reassurance. Supreme Kai nodded, "Zeno will always exist no matter what." Goku grinned and pulled out a small button and pressed it. Zeno popped out of mid-air and Goku hugged him tightly, "Zen-Chan!'' The Supreme Kais kneeled in fear. Xanie gulped and bowed in respect, "That's Zeno?! He's so small and cute." She thought. Goku grabbed the pot and placed it on the ground, "Zen-chan do you think you can erase this pot? There's something evil in here that caused all this destruction." Goku stated as he showed Zeno the destroyed cities. Zeno hmmed and exclaimed, "Squish!" the pot was quickly erased. Xanie gulped, "How can someone so cute be so scary." She mumbled under her breath.

A few weeks have gone by since the whole Time Future ordeal. Xanie was in the Gravity Machine with Vegeta training, she was sitting on the ground taking a small break. Her pink eyes staring down at her hands. "What did he do to me?'' She thought recalling the final moments of the fight against Black. _Trunks held his sword towards Black, charging to attack. Xanie gripped the pot tightly as she watched them, "This is it! Do it Trunks!'' She cheered out. Black glared at Xanie and grinned, "You! I can sense it within you!" She began to sweat, "W-what are you talking about?'' Xanie was confused by his words. "I can see the doubt flowing within you! Here take this! You're going to need it if you really have that hatred towards them." As Trunks threw the final blow to Black, Black shot a ki ball at Xanie. "With this form perhaps you'll finally surpass them." But this wasn't like a ki blast, it didn't explode on impact yet Xanie's body absorbed it. She felt the rush of energy enter but it stayed dormant._ "Vegeta can you sense it?'' She asked but didn't look up. He stopped his movement and calmed his breathing, "Sense what?'' Xanie stood up and made eye contact with him, "N-never mind." She waved it off and took a battle stance, "Let's keep training." Vegeta grinned and nodded.

"Goku I don't feel good," Xanie whined out. She was laying in mid-air, hovering near Goku. They were on his farm, he was working on the turnips today, Xanie was waiting for him to finish working. Goku sighed and looked up at Xanie, "What's wrong? Is it your aika again?'' Xanie shook her head, "Not like an illness way but like mentally ya know?'' Goku tilted his head in confusion, "I don't get it." She held up her hands, "Can't you sense it? Cuz I can." She was slowly tearing up. Goku flew up to her and gave a tight hug, "Hey, stop your crying okay?'' Xanie sniffled and nodded. "Now tell me, what's the problem?'' He let go of her and she flew back, making a distant space between them. Xanie exhaled and transformed to SSJB, "I can feel another form within, Black had something to do with it, remember?'' Goku scratched his head, "hmmm, I mean.. can you reach towards it?'' Xanie nodded, "I'm scared, I don't think I'll be able to control it. What if I turn evil like Black?" She was hyperventilating. Goku patted her shoulders, "Hey, I'm here right? Xanie smiled and nodded. She raised her ki as far as she could, tapping into the hidden energy she got. Her blue hair changing into a soft pink that matched her normal eye color. Goku's eyes widened in shock, "That form! It's Super Saiyan Rose!'' Xanie jolted and frowned when she looked at her hands, "Goku, this form... it's nothing like his. All it did was give a sliver of a power boost and a new hair color." She felt deceived, gripping her fists in anger. "Xanie, maybe if you help me finish then we could go train with Whis afterward? You'd like that wouldn't you?'' Xanie sighed and reverted to her normal form, "Y-yeah all right."

It had been 3 days later. Xanie was relaxing in her new home that Bulma gave her. It was placed halfway between Vegeta's and Goku's home. She was on her new phone that Bulma also gave her, learning more about Earth's culture. Jinjer was crawling around in the living room while Xanie laid on the couch. A knock came from the front door, Xanie groaned and went to answer it. "Space Delivery for Xanie." Xanie opened the door and received the package from the delivery man, "Thank you." She closed the door and sat on the living room floor, opening the box. A small note was on it, "Here's a treat for you Xanie, Congrats on the victory against Black and Zamasu. Love the Cleroians." She smiled and pulled out 2 large bottles that contained a dark green liquid inside from the box. "Aww yes! It's Manu Samu!'' She put the bottles back in the box and picked up her phone, dialing some numbers. "Oi Hi Bulma! Is Vegeta there? He is? Yes! Hey Vegeta. Come over to my place. I have something that you'll love. Yeah, come in like 1 hour okay? Okay, great see you later!'' She smiled and hanged up, dialing another number. "Hey, Goku! You busy working? Oh, you almost done? Great! Listen can you come over to my place when you're done? Yeah, In one hour. I have something that you'll love! Okay bye!'' Xanie hanged up and stood up, rushing to prepare a big feast for them. "Jinjer, can you go to your room and play? Mommy is going to have guests over." Jinjer just crawled into his room.

"So what did you wanted to give us?" Vegeta asked. The three sat in the dining room, food on the table. Xanie grinned and pulled out the 2 bottles. "This!" Goku looked at the bottles confused, "What is it?'' Xanie opened one and poured some out for them, "This is Manu Samu. A delicacy drink from Clero. It's like alcohol but stronger and yummier." Vegeta sweated as he picked up his drink, "How much stronger?'' Xanie sheepishly smiled, "um once, I drank 5 whole bottles of this and the next week I woke up in a new solar system." Goku panicked as he already began to drink it, "W-wait what?'' Xanie waved her arms in defense, "Wait wait but listen! It really depends on who drinks it! If you're a weak person then the drink will control you, but if you're a strong person then you'll be fine." Xanie sweated, "I think." Vegeta grinned and chugged the drink, "Oh, it does taste good." Xanie chuckled and drank some too, "Okay now, you guys can enjoy the food." A few hours and bottles passed by and the night had begun to come in. Apparently, Xanie was wrong about the drink, it's still strong no matter who drinks it. They somehow went to Xanie's room and ended up laying on the bed. Xanie was rambling about something to Goku, Vegeta was on her right, half of his body was touching the floor, nearly passed out. "Goku has anyone ever told you that you're pretty? not handsome but pretty?'' That night went by slowly with some experiences that if mentioned to a child it would be inappropriate.

The sun shined in Xanie's eyes. She groggily sat up clutching her head, ''what happened?'' Xanie looked to her left and saw Goku who was still asleep. "wait why is he here? in my bed?" Her eyes moved to her right and saw the sleeping Vegeta. Their clothes were dis-shelved and messily put on. Her face flushed. "did we..." Xanie climbed out of the bed quietly and entered the bathroom. The clock read 9:39 am. She sighed and stared into the mirror, checking for last night's mistakes. A bunch of marker was on her face and body but the one thing that stood out the most was that of a red mark printed on her neck, she rubbed her thumb over it and winced, it was a bruise setting in. "aw man, if we slept together then I'm really dead. bulma and chi-chi are going to tag team against me." She whispered out. Jinjer started to wail in his room, causing Xanie to jolt. "Ssh ssh." She picked him up and bounced him around to shush him. "Don't wake up the guests up, Jinjer." Xanie set him back down on his bed and returned to her room. She laid back down on the bed looking on her phone for any pictures. There were 107 new photos, all from last night. She quietly groaned and skimmed through them. The first 50 were pretty normal, but the last 57 didn't make sense, they were close-ups of someone's random body part. She giggled at 2 of them. One of them was a close up of Goku's stomach that had a drawn face on it. The other one was Vegeta's upper thigh and in the background was Xanie making a weird face. She gulped as she opened the sent messages. One was sent to Bulma that had a photo attached. It read: He lovws the inside fo ne. The picture was blurry but it was Xanie tearing up and Vegeta slumped on her shoulder. "oh man i really am going to die later." She mumbled under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe we slept together." Vegeta muttered out, he could not believe her. They sat in Xanie's living room. Xanie sighed and nodded, she held up Goku's phone. "I don't have the photos but he does." Vegeta stared at the images in shock and disgust. "That idiot..." Xanie grinned and turned to look at Goku, "You remember when you took these photos?'' Goku shook his head, "no... did we sleep together as well?'' She smirked, "The photos don't lie about what happened last night." Vegeta groaned, "what are you doing now?'' He noticed that Xanie was messing around on Goku's phone. "I'm just trying to delete these but..." Her eyes widened in shock, "NONONONO." She furiously tapped the screen. She dropped the phone in defeat and clutched her mouth, "oh no." Vegeta was confused, "what did you do?'' Xanie chuckled nervously and rubbed her neck, "so i was trying to send the photos to my phone to keep them but um... i sent them to the wrong person... i don't know who though." Goku picked up his phone and stared at the screen. "you sent them to Gohan." He answered nonchalantly. Xanie picked up her phone and began to call Gohan, "Hi Gohan... you saw them? ... yeah... yes i did have sex with Goku... and Vegeta... yes it was consensual... at my place... yes i love you too, bye." Xanie ended the called and groaned out. "Goku, Gohan told me to tell you that he doesn't want to see you for awhile and never send him photos again." Goku nodded. Vegeta stood up and moved towards the front door, "Xanie, it didn't mean anything, alright?'' Xanie gulped, "y-yes i know Vegeta, it was a one time thing..." She hugged him and let him leave. Xanie faced Goku, "So... you want breakfast?'' Goku stared at her for awhile then gave an answer, "Yeah okay."

* * *

Time had passed since that night, 8-9 months that is. In that time Xanie had begun to work with Goku, helping him with his farm. They would split the earnings. Also in that time Xanie would train with him. Xanie was working on the farm alone today. Goku was helping earlier but he left to go train with Whis, Xanie didn't want to go because she felt working to get more money. She was saving up to help raise Jinjer. Xanie sighed as stuck the shovel into the ground, "I'm tired..." She quickly perked up as a idea popped into her head. Xanie teleported to get Jinjer then teleported to the Lookout. "Dende! Get me out after a couple of days. I'm going to train." Xanie told him as she entered the Hyperbolic Chamber with Jinjer in her arms. When they entered, Jinjer stared the white void. "Say hello to your temporary home Jinjer."

* * *

"You want me to join you?" Xanie questioned. Goku had gotten Xanie out of the chamber after a week, he was now telling her of the upcoming tournament. They stood at the Lookout. "Yes! You're a perfect candidate, I mean you finally mastered SSJR." Xanie rubbed her neck, "I mean, sure since I can't really say no." Goku smiled and hugged Xanie tight. "Alright!" He exclaimed. Xanie grinned and broke off, "Goku look at this, Jinjer!'' Jinjer was hiding behind Dende and walked to Goku, "Hi dad." Jinjer mumbled. Goku's eyes widened in awe, "He looks like he could Goten's twin brother!'' Xanie chuckled, "I know! That's what I thought when I saw him grow up." Jinjer was tall as Goten, he was dressed in gi similar to Xanie's. His hair shaped like Goku's, the only differences is that he had bright pink eyes and had a tail wrapped around his waist. "Can you go Super?" Goku crouched down to Jinjer and patted his head. Jinjer nodded, "I can but I want to go higher than that." Goku chuckled, "Good boy." Xanie smiled as she watched her son interact with his father. "So what happened to the girl?'' Goku asked. "Oh you mean Sallot? She's back on Clero, if these two grew up together they would've thought they were siblings. It would make it harder for them to marry each other." Xanie crossed her arms and looked at Goku. "How many people are going to fight this tournament again?'' Goku looked at his hands trying to do the math, "umm let's see, there's going to be 11 warriors from each universe... and there's going to be 8 universes so..." "It's going to be 88 warriors in total, Dad." Jinjer answered. Goku sheepishly smiled, "I'm glad I have smart sons."

* * *

"Strip Xanie." Xanie turned around real quick, her face flushed, "What did you just say?'' They were in one of the guest rooms in Bulma's home. Goku was carrying new gi, "I said strip because I got you some new gi to wear for the tou-" Xanie playfully smacked his head, "Goku you don't start conversations like that! You had me really excited for a second.'' Goku looked confused, "O-oh okay, well I got you some new gi to fight in." Goku handed her the new clothes. "Aww thank you Goku, such a sweetheart." Xanie thanked him as she started to put on the new gi. "I just really added weight to them, it makes you faster." Xanie looked at her shoes, "wow these are really heavy... omc these arm warmers are so heavy oowwie." Goku grinned, "If you can barely handle that weight then I guess you won't need the weighted shirt." He took back the shirt. "Goku how do you wear weighted clothes all the time? I feel like my limbs are going to snap off." Xanie wore a loose orange open shirt tied by a black sash, nothing underneath it, accompanied by a black speedo and knee-long white boots. She stretched her arms then legs, "Guess I have to get adjusted to this weight." Goku stared at Xanie's orange shirt, "Is... is that mine?'' Xanie giggled, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

* * *

Time was running out, they had an hour left before the tournament starts, Goku was out trying to get Frieza to join their team. The remaining members were all relaxing and preparing at Bulma's home. Xanie was lying down on a chair, enjoying the clear night sky. A soft sigh escaped her mouth, "Are you okay Xanie?'' a calming voice asked. It was Gohan, he approached Xanie and sat in a chair next to her. ''oh hi Gohan." Xanie responded as she sat up, she motioned for him to come closer. Her fingers touched his chin then moved up upward to pinch his cheek playfully. He smiled at her actions and then Xanie took back her hand, "yeah I'm okay Gohan, I was just thinking... what if we do lose? What if these are our final moments with loved ones?'' Gohan grabbed her hands and gave a soft squeeze, "Xanie, let's not think about that. We should think about how we're going to win. Xanie, can you be confident for me?'' Xanie stared at him in awe, her lips curled into a smile, "You sounded like you're my lover." She took back her hands and clutched her mouth, attempting to hold back her laugh. Gohan chuckled. "You just need to fight hard and strong, okay?'' He stated. Xanie lost it, she was now clutching her stomach, laughter exploded from her. "You sound just like your dad!'' Gohan rubbed his neck, "R-really?" Xanie nodded as she tried to fix her composure, "I love you Gohan, I swear." Gohan smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, I love you too Xanie." They stared at each other with big smiles, they both stood up and gave each other a nice big hug.

* * *

"Man, I just don't understand, how you can not fight with him on the spot, Goku." Xanie glared at Frieza. She was holding onto Goku's arm so she wouldn't attack Frieza. "It doesn't really bother me," Goku answered. Xanie looked up at Goku, "You know that he killed Gine, your mom." Goku faced her, "You knew my parents?'' Xanie shook her head, "No but my parents did, they used to tell me all their stories from Planet Vegeta." Goku opened his mouth about to ask more but Gohan interrupted them, ''It's time to go now, come on." They all formed a circle and held hands, Xanie didn't mind it. She holding Goku's left hand and Vegeta's right hand, "Stuck in-between two men, just another typical night for Xanie." Xanie mumbled under her breath. "Goku, do you think Universe 6 will have more Saiyans with them?'' Her eyes lit up, "Ooooh I hope they have females saiyans! That way, I can determine who's the strongest female saiyan of them all." After they said their goodbyes they were teleported to the World of Void. Xanie looked around, observing the other fighters. She waved goodbye to Whis, watching them sit with the other Gods of Destructions. "There are so many strong people here. My saiyan blood is craving for the fights." Her lips twitched into a grin, her eyes, however, screamed fear. The Grand Priest reiterated the rules. Xanie stared at the nearby warriors, her eyes drew to a certain person. He was dressed up in a red and black uniform like his teammates, "That's Jiren." Xanie mumbled under her breath. She remembered what Goku told her, to stay away from him because that's his opponent. Cabba approached towards them hoping to chat with Vegeta. Xanie ignored him but was more interested in the people behind him, "Oh this is Caulifla, another Saiyan." Xanie stood in front of Caulifla, her pink eyes comparing her to herself, Xanie smirked, "I didn't know that the Saiyans from your universe are scrawny." Caulifla glared at Xanie and opened her mouth to reply but Gohan stopped them from fighting, pulling them back to their team. Xanie gave kisses to Goku and Vegeta, "I love you guys, I don't want to see you appear on that bench." A silence fell over the fighters as they waited for the tournament to start, eyes watching the Grand Priest until, "Let the Tournament of Power begin!''

* * *

Gohan tried to explain the strategy to the team but Xanie had already heard it and ran off to fight someone. She grinned as she noticed someone trying to hide from the fighting, "That's a weak one." She mumbled out. Xanie ran towards and shot off a ki blast at them. They jumped up in fear and started to throw in punches in defense, Xanie dodged each one and kicked them up to the air. Her ears perked when she heard someone was already eliminated. "Wow, that was fast! Guess you're going to be the second!'' She jumped up and kicked the person down. They laid on the ground hurt, Xanie fired off a ki blast causing them to be blasted reaching the ledge. They attempted to move away from the ledge but she threw a stronger ki ball, knocking them off. Xanie moved closer to the edge, watching them fall. "huh what a big drop that is." Before she could move away, she could feel a strong push on her back, "Why don't you take that drop?'' As she started to fall Xanie gripped onto their body, pulling them with her. As they were falling, Xanie smirked and put her fingers to her temple, "It's a good thing I can teleport." Xanie let out a big sigh of relief as she sat down in a quiet part of the arena, "That was close." Her body twitched when she heard someone calling out her name, "Xanie! Good Job! Keep it up!'' It was Supreme Kai cheering them out. Lord Beerus looked angry, "Oi next time don't stand so close to the edge!'' He yelled out. Xanie sheepishly smiled, "Yes Lord Beerus!''

* * *

"Hey, why aren't you fighting?!'' A voice called out. Xanie looked up at who talking to her. It was another opponent. Xanie sighed and lazily made a fighting stance. "I'll fight you, but know that I'll be the one who eliminates you." Xanie grinned at their statement. "ALright, fight me then." Xanie responded. They charged towards her, throwing various ki blasts. Xanie tried to brush them off but took some damage, "Damn..." She muttered out as she wiped the blood off from her mouth. They somehow landed a clean hit on her face, they kicked Xanie off her feet. Before she hit the ground, they threw a heavy punch to her stomach. Xanie coughed up some spit and clutched her stomach. "That's it." Xanie stood up, her eyes gleaming bright with anger. "Dodge this one." She mumbled under her breath. Xanie put her hands together and formed a bright big pink ball of ki. "Light Sorrows." She called out. The ki dispersed into several small blades that all stabbed the opponent. They screamed out in pain. Xanie smirked as the blades exploded leaving her opponent unconscious. She walked closer and kicked them off the arena. "That's three for me." Xanie said. Her pink eyes looked at her surroundings, Goku and Vegeta were tag-teaming against some Trio. She grinned and made her way towards them. "Yeah!'' Xanie cheered out when she saw the Trio drop out. She jumped on Goku's back, hugging his neck, "Yes Goku you did it!'' Goku smiled, "Oh hi Xanie." She let go and saw what everyone was looking at. Her eyes widened in shock, "Wait you got the last three of their universe out?'' Xanie asked, noticing the Universe 9 team was panicking. Grand Priest floated into view, "All of the Universe 9 warriors have dropped out. They've been wiped out. Therefore Universe 9 will be erased." Xanie grabbed onto Goku's arm, gripping in fear. She watched them disappear and gulped, "Promise to me, that won't happen to ours." Xanie noticed that Goku and everyone were in silence. The fights even stopped.

* * *

"Oi, want to fight?'' Xanie asked as she approached a random fighter. They spoke in a weird language but Xanie could tell that they wanted to. Xanie charged towards them but they didn't move. She cupped her hands together and placed to their face and grinned, "Final Assault!'' She yelled out as they took the ki blast face first. She threw in some kicks too, hitting their side. They fell back grabbing their face. Xanie bit her lip and sweated, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that..." They stood up and quickly charged at her, Xanie didn't know how many times they had punched her in the stomach, it was like a flash of fists. It felt like they fought for 10 minutes, Xanie was laying on the ground trying to calm her breathing. She luckily was saved by Goku who gave the final punch, knocking them out. Xanie, of course, kicked them out of the arena. "Xanie, come on, get up." Xanie shook her head, "No, my stomach hurts. I'm just going to die here." Goku sighed, "What if... I gave you meat?'' Xanie tsked, "I'm not like you Goku." He scratched his head, "What about a kiss? You always want one of those." Xanie jumped up ignoring the pain of her stomach, "Give me my prize." Goku slightly moved back, surprised at how quick Xanie stood up. "O-Okay." Xanie tippy-toed to reach his lips, "I can't believe this is happening." As they kissed Xanie tried to go longer but Goku broke it off. She could hear Lord Beerus yelling at them to stop it and go fight. "why did you actually do it?'' Goku shrugged and smiled, "I mean it got you up, also you seem pumped up." Xanie chuckled and hugged him tightly. "Hope you can protect me later on." Goku nodded. They left in different paths. Xanie turned SSJ as she fought her next opponent, "I should've asked for a french kiss." She thought.

* * *

"I got 4 people out don't think I won't make you the fifth." Xanie exclaimed as she fought her opponent. This opponent was fast but sloppy. He couldn't hit her without falling or messing up. Although he did hit heavy when he actually touched her. "Would you look at that! Looks like your universe lost a member." He stated. Xanie turned her head to see who it was. Krillin was sitting next to Supreme Kai. "Damn it Krill-" Everything suddenly turned black. "Can't believe she fell for it." He smirked and picked up Xanie, walking towards the edge to drop her out. "You leave her alone!'' Gohan swooped in and fired a ki blast. He dropped Xanie to block it. Xanie woke up from the quick heavy fall, "Woah!" She instantly knew what was going on and joined by Gohan's side, "Man, I keep getting helped by the Son family." Xanie stated with a grin. Gohan chuckled, "Didn't I tell you to get partnered up?'' Xanie sighed as she knocked off her opponent from the arena, "I think I work better alone." Gohan shook his head, "You needed help for the last two." Xanie tsked and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Fine, we'll be partners for a while." She pouted. "Also," Gohan smacked her head, "I saw what went on between you and my dad." Xanie smirked, "What? You afraid that I'll be your new mom?'' Gohan ignored the last comment and grabbed her arm. "Come, we're too close to the edge.'' The two moved away from the edge and headed to find more opponents.

* * *

"Oi, how dare you call me scrawny." Caulifla called out. Xanie groaned, "Can't a girl spend quality time with her best fri- Oh it's you." Xanie stared at Caulifla, "Why don't you prove me wrong huh?'' Xanie grinned and struck a defensive pose. "You get me annoyed." Caulifla stated as she charged Xanie with her fist. Xanie turned SSJ2 and blocked the attack. "Oh wait, can you even turn SSJ2?'' Caulifla grumbled and kept throwing punches at Xanie. Some hit her but it wasn't hard enough to make her stumble down. Gohan had left Xanie's side to aide someone else, she forgot who. "Come on Caulifla, turn SSJ2, I want a strong opponent." Xanie grinned, "Either she will or I'm just making her mad.'' She thought. The two fought, ignoring their surroundings. Xanie put a hand up and formed 3 ki balls, "Flare Per," Xanie exclaimed as she threw them at Caulifla, she managed to dodge it or so she thought. They looped back around and attached to Caulifla's back. She smirked and threw herself at Xanie, the both ended taking damage. "It seems like we're equal in this match." Caulifla muttered out. Xanie hid in the smoke, ''You'll never, match with me." Caulifla's eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean by that?'' Xanie yelled as she transformed into SSJR. "This form was given to me, it makes me unique compared to the other saiyans so far.'' Xanie had a more serious complexion, it frightened Caulifla. Xanie was exhausted by the battles so far but she had to push forward. Maybe if she finishes this fight, she could rest for awhile. Xanie teleported to Caulifla and put her hand close to her face, "Final Assault." Xanie cried out. The ki blast caused a big explosion that took some of the arena. Caulifla was still conscious but barely. Xanie's lips curled into a smile, "I'll finish this match later." She stated as she put her fingers to her temple, teleporting elsewhere. Caulifla sighed as she dropped to the ground, "That was close," She muttered out. Xanie had teleported to small hole where she could rest in, "Damn, this tournament is going to be crazy." Xanie thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Man, I can't believe you transformed like that Goku! That was so cool. You need to show me how to do that when we go back home." Xanie exclaimed out, she was sitting next to the resting Goku. He had just fought Jiren and was recovering in Xanie's secluded rubble area. He wasn't talking much, which made sense to her, he needed to regenerate his stamina back. She sighed and rubbed his cheek, "Tell you what, I don't know if we can do this but I'm going to give some of my energy." She put her hands together on his chest and started to transfer her energy. "Thanks, Xanie," Goku stated as he sat up, stretching his limbs. "Oi Goku, " Xanie motioned him to move closer. "Yeah?" He felt a soft punch hit his arm, "What was that for?'' He asked with a small chuckle. Xanie frowned and hugged him tightly, "You really scared me when you fell in the spirit bomb, we all thought you died..." She whispered out the last part and tears were forming. "Hey, come on don't cry Xanie, I'm here now right?'' He ruffled her hair and broke off the hug. Xanie looked into his eyes, "Goku... " She shut her eyes and leaned to kiss him but he quickly turned away, "Alright time to go fight!" Xanie pouted and sighed, "Damn... oh well, don't get hurt again Goku." Goku said nothing but gave a confident smile in response, running off to find a new opponent. Xanie flashed a toothy smile and charged into a different direction, "Time to eliminate someone."

* * *

"Hey Gohan, have you seen Xanie? I'm looking for her." Goku asked Gohan, the two were hiding behind some rubble. Gohan looked at him with some confusion, "Dad, Xanie got eliminated, look up." Gohan pointed to the eliminated team. Xanie noticed that the two were staring at her and blew some kisses to them. She sighed, resting her head in her hands, "This sucks... I wanted to fight alongside Goku and Vegeta the whole time, now I have to watch them from afar." Xanie closed her eyes, her mind recalling what happened. "This is it!'' Xanie exclaimed, putting her hands together, forming a rather large ball of ki. Her opponent eyes widened in shock, they held up their arms to shield themselves. She grinned, beads of sweat formed on her face, Xanie then put her fingers to her temple, disappearing from sight. Her opponent looked confused, "Where did sh-" They stopped as they saw Xanie pop directly in front of them, "Final Assault." She stated as held the ki ball to her opponent's face, it burst when it made contact with their face causing a massive explosion. Xanie grinned as teleported away from the explosion, "Now to kick them off." She strides toward her face down opponent, Xanie's eyes widened in disbelief, "oh no..." She whispered to herself. The head of her opponent was blown off, they were dead. She looked up to the spectator's bench with concern, "I'm sorry guys." Xanie mumbled out as she disappeared from the arena. A loud groan poured out of Xanie as she stretched her arms, "I just want to go home now." She stated.

* * *

Her eyes were following Vegeta, "Say Krillin, do you think there's anymore Saiyans in our universe?" Xanie asked with ease. Krillin looked at Xanie with confusion, "Why are you asking me?'' Xanie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well because I certainly can't ask Goku or Vegeta duh! Also, you have connections with the both of them." She grinned and put her arm around Krillin's shoulder, "Come on Krillin, don't keep all the juicy details to yourself." Krillin tried not to say anything but gave in, "Fine fine. I remember a while back that Vegeta's younger brother came to earth." Xanie scratched her head, "did King Vegeta have another son?...'' She mumbled under her breath. "Yeah, I think his name was umm... Tarble!'' "Tarble!'' They both responded in unison. Xanie looked back at the arena, watching her teammates fight. "I've never seen Tarble but I've heard of him, what's he like?'' Krillin rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "We didn't really get to talk to each other but he's really the opposite of Vegeta." Xanie waved at Vegeta when she noticed him staring at her, "Love you!'' Vegeta ignored her comment, she just smiled at his actions. "What does Tarble look like?'' She was now trying to get all the info. "Kinda looks like a smaller version of Vegeta, smaller build like Cabba." Xanie covered her mouth to hold back the excitement, "but, is he shorter than Vegeta?'' Krillin nodded. "Oi Turillin! Why didn't you say that Vegeta has a brother?! He could've been in this tournament fighting!'' Lord Beerus yelled out, apparently, he was listening in to the conversation. Krillin jolted in fear, "Um but Lord Beerus! Vegeta says that Tarble isn't a good fighter, also the name's Krillin." He responded respectfully. Lord Beerus tsked and crossed his arms, "Then why even mention him..." He stated.

* * *

Xanie gripped her knees tight, she bounced one of her legs repeatedly. Her eyes glued to the last members of their team. Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, and No.17 were still in the arena fighting until the last minute. She decided to sit next to Gohan, he could at least calm her down. Gohan didn't look at Xanie as she started to crying, it would look bad for them especially since the Grand Priest decided to squish everyone together. "Hey, Xanie, maybe if you took some deep breaths it will calm you do-" Xanie gulped and let go of her knees and faced Gohan, tears forming in her eyes, she grabbed Gohan's hands, "Gohan, please... you have to tell me that everything is going to be alright." She whispered to him, Gohan was surprised by her mood shift. He sighed and took back his hands and gave Xanie a tight hug, "Come on Xanie, we've talked about this so many times." Gohan could feel Xanie's body relax once he finished his sentence. "Gohan, the other people are staring at us," Xanie stated as she began to nervously chuckle. They broke off the hug and stared at each other smiling. She looked back down to the arena, smile still on her face, "When we win this tournament and go back home, I'm going to plan the biggest feast for everyone." Gohan chuckled, "That sounds great but how will you get all that amount of food?''

* * *

"Xanie, come on, it's time to wake up," Gohan stated, Xanie was laying on the ground passed out. Her closed eyes twitched but opened, "G-Gohan... is that you?" She mumbled under her breath. Gohan chuckled and helped Xanie sit up, "Yeah it's me." He responded with a smile. Xanie looked around and was confused, she was laying on C.C balcony. The other members were all enjoying some food or chatting with each other. "Gohan what happened to the tournament?'' Xanie asked as she stood up. "Isn't it obvious? We won. Yeah, the time ran out and since we had the most membe-" Xanie put her finger on Gohan's lips, "Thanks, I just needed a run down but tell me why I was asleep?'' Gohan sighed, "You passed out before the time ran out, probably from overexertion.'' Xanie smiled sheepishly, "oh man that's embarrassing." "Xanie! There you are!'' It was Goku, he was carrying some food. Xanie grinned and wrapped her arms around him, her face smiling brightly, "we really did it." Xanie whispered to him. She let go of him and took some of his food, "so tell me Goku, what was it like using Ultra Instinct?'' Goku chuckled, "Well it was like being someone else."

* * *

3 months had passed by since the Tournament of Power. Xanie had returned back to working with Goku. She let out a small sigh, "Man, I hate working when it's too sunny." Xanie was wearing a loose black tank top that was drenched in sweat and a small pair of white shorts held up by a red sash. "At least we're getting money for this Xanie," Goku replied with, he was shoveling the fertilized dirt. Before Xanie could say anything, a small spaceship zoomed by overhead, Xanie and Goku looked at each other with confusion, "Goku, is it me or is that spaceship heading towards Bulma's place?'' Goku scratched his head, "I think so." Xanie grinned and grabbed Goku's hand, "Let's go find out." Xanie teleported the both of them to Bulma's place. They landed on the balcony. Xanie smiled when she saw Bulma relaxing in a chair. "Hey there Bulma! Where's Vegeta?'' Bulma waved, "He's inside taking care of Bulla. Why?'' Goku sniffed the air, "You got any food Bulma?'' Xanie noticed that the entrance door opened, Vegeta came out carrying Bulla, "Bulma do we hav-" He froze when spotted Xanie and Goku. "Sup 'Geets!" Goku grinned. Xanie skipped over to Vegeta and held out her arms, "Hi there cutie." She swooped away Bulla from Vegeta. "What are you two doing here?'' Vegeta asked. Xanie pointed up to the sky, "There's a spaceship headed towards here, just wanted to let you know." Vegeta looked at the sky and noticed the small spaceship approaching, "oh, that's just Tarble."

* * *

"Big brother!'' Tarble exclaimed as he exited his spacecraft. Xanie held her mouth, "omc, he's so small..." She thought, watching the two brothers interact. "Where's your wife?" Vegeta asked, noticing the disappearance. Tarble rubbed the back of his head, "oh about that, we ended up leaving each other, it wasn't really working out but we're still friends." Vegeta actually looked concerned for his younger brother, Xanie could see it on his face. She handed Bulla off to Goku and walked up to Tarble. "Hi there, I'm Xanie." She held out her hand. Tarble was surprised by Xanie and froze up. "This is how you shake hands." Xanie grabbed Tarble's hand and shook it. She gave him a kiss on each cheek. Tarble's face flushed with embarrassment, "Ah! I'm so sorry, the name's Tarble, you probably already know that Vegeta and I are brothers." Vegeta tsked and returned back to Bulma, leaving Xanie and Tarble to talk. Xanie chuckled, "I'm surprised you still have a tail." She pointed out the tail that was hiding behind Tarble. "oh! are you a saiyan too?'' Tarble was in awe, "I haven't met a female saiyan before." The two sat together on the balcony, telling each other stories, apparently, the both of them had similar life experiences. Goku sat next to Vegeta while he ate some ramen, "I bet 20 zeni." Bulma stated as she watched the two talk. Vegeta looked at his wife confused, "20 zeni what?'' Bulma grinned as she sipped her tea, "20 zeni that Tarble will fall for Xanie." Vegeta looked back at Xanie, she was holding onto Tarble's right arm and her other hand was on his lap. "I think Xanie likes Tarble already." Goku mumbled out. Vegeta grumbled, "this bores me, I'm going to go train." Vegeta stood up and left to go train. Goku smiled and stood up, "Xanie, come on we have to go finish working!'' Xanie looked at Goku and groaned, "ughh, alright!" She stood up and moved closer to Goku, placing her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes looked back at Tarble, he looked confused and left out, "Tarble, do you want to come with us? I'm pretty sure you don't want to hang out with Bulma and the baby." Xanie motioned Tarble to approach her. "Bye Tarble, I guess I'll see you later." Bulma exclaimed as she waved them goodbye.

* * *

"I love this so much." Xanie exclaimed. Xanie had gone back home after working in the fields with Tarble, the two of them were in Xanie's living room, sitting on the couch. She was playing with Tarble's tail. "I can't believe you got your tail removed, did it hurt much?'' Tarble asked. Xanie shook her head, her eyes met him, she grinned, "Say it's almost time for dinner wha-" Xanie was stopped by the muffled ringing in her chest. "Oh! hold on." Xanie stated as she pulled out her phone that was tucked in between her breasts, she tapped the phone screen accepting the call, "This is Xanie." Tarble was amazed by the phone, he never something like it before. "Oh hi Goku! Yeah, I'm at home right now... what? HE DID WHAT!? ... no just send him home... Okay bye, I love you." Xanie hanged up the call and sighed, placing the phone beside her. Tarble opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, "I keep my phone in there because I have no pockets..." Xanie answered. Tarble rubbed the back of his head, "so... what was that about?'' He looked at her concerned. Xanie let out a long groan, "Jinjer, my son, caused a forest fire 'accidentally'." She looked at Tarble, he had such a comforting smile. "Can I ask who's Jinjer's father?'' Tarble questioned, his hand met with Xanie's and held it. Xanie chuckled, "Ever heard of the Cleroian P-9 machine? I did it with Goku." Tarble looked more relaxed after she explained, "Ah yes, I have heard of it. So that means you're single-" Once again Tarble was cut off but by his stomach grumbling. The two started to laugh, "Don't worry I'll make us some dinner." Xanie stated.

* * *

2 weeks passed by. Tarble was now living with Xanie, he slept in one of her guest rooms. "I can't believe this is my new dad.'' Jinjer blurted out. The three of them were invited to a brunch that Chi-Chi was hosting. Xanie was sitting next to Tarble while Jinjer sat across from him. "No, your dad is Goku and that will never change. Now eat your food Jinjer." Xanie replied. Tarble was eating his food, trying to hold back on his laughter. Jinjer started to pout and ate his food angrily. "I'm surprised you're still here Tarble, I would've thought you ran back home." Vegeta grumbled out with a grin. He sat down with them and placed a suitcase on the table. "I came here for the food and also to give you this." Tarble looked at the suitcase and hesitantly opened it. "Bulma made it for you." Xanie's eyes lit up, "oooh it's a welcome to earth care package! Bulma made one for me earlier on." Tarble saw money, clothes, and a phone that was still in its original box. "Mom, can I go play with Trunks and Goten?'' Jinjer asked. Xanie sighed and nodded, "Alright but if you burn another forest down I'll cut your tail off." Jinjer gulped and nodded. "Never thought that I would see you actually act like a mother." Vegeta mumbled out as he ate his food. Xanie exhaled and looked at the sky. "I want a baby so bad. Naturally." Tarble choked on his food when she said that, he patted his chest to get the food down. Vegeta noticed the change in Tarble's behavior. "B-But Xanie, don't you think it's too early for you to have kids?'' He asked. Xanie grinned and put her hand on Tarble's knee, "You're so predictable."

* * *

"what a beautiful day." Xanie exclaimed. Today was a great sunny day to spend at the beach. Xanie pulled off her hoodie revealing a small black string bikini underneath. She placed a towel on the ground and sat on top of it, "Don't I look hot guys?'' Xanie asked as she struck a slutty pose. Vegeta ignored her, but Goku replied, "yeah you do look hot! you want some water to cool down?'' Xanie looked at him and sighed, "yeah water sounds good...please." Gohan sat next to Xanie and smiled, "You posing like that is going to make your boyfriend Tarble upset." Xanie rolled her eyes and groaned, "Tarble is not my boyfriend!'' Tarble approached Xanie carrying bottled water and handed one to her, "It might be warm." Xanie smiled and accepted the drink, "Thanks, babe." Gohan left to join the others who were playing in the ocean. Xanie exhaled and laid on her stomach, Tarble was sitting next to her. His face was suddenly hit by a bottle of something, "Oi put some on my back since you keep staring at it." Xanie mumbled out. Tarble opened his mouth to retort but didn't. "Make sure you put the sunscreen under the strings too, I don't want to look uneven when we sleep together for the first time tonight." She stated with a smirk. Tarble could feel the heat blasting against his face, "WW-What!?'' Xanie untied the top piece and closed her eyes, "Wake me up in 15." Tarble sighed as he was left with this embarrassing chore, he thought. Xanie chuckled as soon as she felt him, "Your hands feel so girly." Tarble tsked and gave a hard slap on her thigh. Xanie quickly turned around and pinned Tarble to the ground. "You didn't think I would do that huh?'' Tarble closed his eyes, "you know your top is off right?'' Xanie smirked and let go of him, "watch this ten out ten performance." She tucked her top into Tarble's shorts and clutched her chest, "Ahhh! Tarble! You're so dirty! Help someone!'' Xanie chuckled as she watched Tarble getting beaten up by the white knights of the group. ''I can't believe you're such a little pervert Tarble." Vegeta stated. Xanie put her top back on and patted Tarble's head, "i love you so much." Tarble sighed, "me too." He muttered out.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late in the night, from the outside it looked like Xanie's home was empty and quiet but that was far from the truth. "Give it to me!'' Xanie screeched out, she jumped over the couch charging towards Tarble. He lept out of the way and cradled the bottle he had in his arms. Although the two were arguing and fighting, they still had smiles plastered on their faces. "No! Every time you drink this, you start groping me! And you're stronger than me so I can't push you off!'' He stated, Tarble used the tv as a shield. Xanie groaned and sat down on the couch, "Fine, I won't drink it anymore, now come and sit next to me. I wanna watch a movie." She patted the cushion that was next to her. Tarble squinted at her, surprised she was giving up so easily. He left the living room to hide the bottle of Manu Samu in his room. "Okay, so what are we going to watch tonight Xanie?'' Tarble asked as he came back, he froze once he noticed that Xanie was drinking something. "Ah! Xanie! Is that more!?'' Xanie jolted and hid the bottle behind her, "No! I swear!'' Tarble grinned and jumped onto Xanie. The two started to wrestle for the bottle. "I said no more!" Tarble exclaimed as he tried to grab it, the two eventually fell off the couch. "But it's so yummy! Besides they sent it specifically to me!" Xanie defensively retorted, slapping away his arms. Tarble somehow managed to knock away the bottle, it spilled over the floor and the bottle broke into large pieces. He sat on Xanie's stomach and pinned her arms to the ground, "Looks I won this battle, didn't I?'' He stated with a smirk. Xanie's eyes widened, shocked that Tarble could pin her down and that the bottle broke. Her lips curled into a smile, "You can say that if you want to, but know that you're the one who's going to clean up the mess." Tarble groaned, "well it's not technically my fault since you-" He was silenced by Xanie pulling him closer to her face, kissing him. The kiss didn't break off until Tarble pulled off. "what? didn't like it?'' Xanie asked, her face was lit up. Tarble stood up and helped Xanie get off the floor, he was very silent but his face said many things. "come on Tarble say something to me!'' She tugged on his shirt, he was actually picking up the large shards. "what do you say after the girl you love kisses you for the first time?'' Tarble mumbled under his breath. Xanie covered her mouth, gasping, "Awww! Tarble! You're so cute! I love you so much!" Xanie went to his side and hugged him tightly. Tarble hugged back and smiled. "I love you too Xanie." The two helped pick up the mess, then moved to the couch. "So umm... " They sat awkwardly not sure what to say or do. "Want to make out?'' Xanie blurted out. Tarble's face flushed red, "Xanie!'' He exclaimed. Xanie smirked, "oh wait I don't have to ask for permission now!'' She overpowered him and the two started to make out.

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan! Guess what!'' Xanie exclaimed. Today was Xanie's day off from work so she decided to pay Gohan a visit. She sat on the couch that was in Gohan's office. Tarble was off training with Vegeta for the day. Gohan was busy writing a paper but didn't mind Xanie's presence. "What is it Xanie?'' He asked not looking up from his paper. Xanie grinned, "Last night me and Tarble-" "It's Tarble and I." Gohan blurted out. Xanie groaned, "Tarble and I, became official last night." He looked up from his paper, "Really? I didn't know you and Tarble were like th-" "We had really awesome sex." Xanie cut in, her smirk was bright. Gohan threw a book at her but she dodged it, "Aren't you proud of me?'' Gohan sighed and returned to his paper, "I'm proud that you swayed away from my father." Xanie chuckled, she opened up a book that was sitting beside her. "Gohan, has anyone ever told you that you're kinda nerdy." Gohan ignored her comment. She skimmed through the pages then halted at a certain phrase. "Gohan, I can't believe that you read dirty books in your spare time." She stated, closing the book and shaking her head in disappointment. "Xanie, I have no idea what you're talking about," Gohan replied, his eyes making contact with hers. Xanie giggled immaturely, "It said 'vagina'." Gohan grabbed his face and sighed long, "It's a medical book..." Xanie approached Gohan's desk and smiled, "Come on let's go get ice cream." Gohan hesitated to smile back but did, "Alright.''

* * *

"My boobs hurt." Xanie groaned out, clutching her breasts. "Must you always share everything with the group?'' Vegeta stated. Xanie nodded. The four of them, Vegeta, Goku, Tarble, and Xanie had finished a vigorous training session. They were in the fields now replenishing their energy with food. Xanie chomped on some chashu pork. The sauce smeared across her mouth but she didn't really notice it but Tarble did. He grinned and wiped it away with a napkin. "You're such a messy eater." He stated, Xanie smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Ah! You two are finally a couple!'' Goku blurted out with food in his mouth. Xanie broke up the kiss and chuckled, "oops guess I forgot to tell you guys." Tarble looked at his brother, hoping that he would at least be proud of him. "Say if you two got married, wouldn't that make Xanie, Vegeta's sister-in-law?'' Goku asked. Xanie sheepishly smiled, "I just realized that..." Tarble grabbed Xanie's hand and gave a slight squeeze, "Well we haven't talked about marriage so far but I do know that I want to be with Xanie forever." Xanie sighed and shrugged, "I mean sure... hahaha I'm just kidding Tarble! I love you!'' She hugged him and patted his head. "Hey look, they packed watermelon!" Goku exclaimed as he picked up a watermelon slice. "Hey! Don't hog all the watermelon!'' Vegeta yelled out, grabbing some watermelon slices. Xanie chuckled and tucked an uncut watermelon under her shirt, "This is how I'm gonna look in 8 months." Tarble sheepishly chuckled, "Come on, let's not play around with the food." Xanie pouted and glared at him, "I hope you choke on that watermelon seed..." She mumbled under breath. "Xanie, what happened to Jinjer? Trunks has been nagging about it." Vegeta asked. Xanie groaned, "I sent him back to Clero, he's been annoying me so the Cleroians will take care of him for awhile."

* * *

"Aww yeah! That's what's up! woooo! " Xanie exclaimed. The sun was setting but it was lively in Xanie's home. Vegeta and Goku were invited to play video games with the two. "I hate you all." Vegeta stated, nearly slamming the controller against the wall. They were playing a fighting game and Xanie kept winning. Tarble sighed and scratched his head, "I don't understand how you keep winning Xanie..." He asked her, Xanie chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Goku smiled, "At least I'm in second!'' His eyes glued to the screen. Xanie stood up from the ground and gave a quick stretch. She was wearing baggy black sweatpants with a small white lowcut crop top. "Okay, who wants some snacks?'' She entered the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets. Tarble grabbed Xanie's controller and checked the controls. "Tarble what ar-" Tarble shushed Goku and motioned him to come closer, "I think Xanie's cheating." He whispered to Goku. Vegeta peered into the kitchen, Xanie was still busy looking for food. "wow look at all the cheats she had on." Goku whispered out. Xanie came into the living room and plopped back down on the ground, sighing, "Okay so we nothing here to eat so I'm just going to order pizza." She pulled out her phone and dialed a pizza place. Tarble quickly covered the screen and chuckled, "so you guys want to play a different game?'' Xanie left the room to place the order, Tarble immediately took the chance and got rid of the cheats. "Good job Tarble." Vegeta stated. Tarble felt Goku give a pat on his shoulder, "Maybe now I'll get first place." Goku exclaimed as he had a smile. "OKay so the pizzas are going to come in 40 minutes, Goku do you think you can wait that long?'' Xanie asked as she threw her phone at Tarble, which he caught. "If we play another round we'll forget about the time." Tarble pointed out. Xanie grinned and picked up her controller. "Come on guys, try to at least hit him this time." Vegeta smirked as he noticed that Xanie was losing this round. "Wait nononono AWW COME ON!" Xanie exclaimed as she dropped from 1st to 4th place. "How are you winning Vegeta!'' Xanie asked as she glared at him. "Must be luck." Vegeta stated as he carried an evil grin. Xanie sighed and laid back on the ground, "I swear you guys are cheating..." She pouted. Xanie sat back up and groaned, watching Tarble get an upgrade, he was making it to first. Xanie smirked and grabbed his tail hard. Tarble jolted in pain and dropped his controller, making him lose, "Aww That was a dirty move!'' He exclaimed. Vegeta gave a thumbs up to Xanie, he was still in first place. "Now it's Goku vs Vegeta." Tarble mentioned. Xanie jolted as she heard a knock on the door. "Pizza!'' Goku exclaimed he was so concentrated. Xanie chuckled as she stood up, jumping over Goku and Tarble. "Hi there." Xanie answered, it was the pizza guy, he looked like he was struggling with all the pizzas. "I was thinking that these pizzas were going to a big party filled with guys, not a beautiful girl like you." He stated with a wink. Xanie sheepishly smiled and attempted to hand him the money but he kept trying to flirt. ''I like what you're wearing, tell me th-" "Xanie what's the holdup? I'm hungry." Goku groaned out, clutching his stomach. Xanie chuckled, "This guy keeps trying to flirt with me an-" Tarble's ears twitched and he quickly stood up, charging at the door, "Who's trying to flirt with you?!'' He exclaimed. The pizza guy was surprised and scared realizing how many strong people there were. "T-Tell you what! The pizzas are on me! Have a good night!'' He shoved the pizzas into Goku's arms and quickly ran away. Xanie sighed and shut the door close, "He never even made eye contact, he kept staring at my boobs." Tarble gasped and ran outside, "Come back here!'' Goku smiled as he bit into a pizza slice, "So good!'' Xanie chuckled and sat back on the ground, "Vegeta, I'm surprised that Tarble was able to scare that guy, Tarble was shorter than the guy!'' Vegeta grinned and chewed on his pizza, "The majority of people are taller than Tarble." Xanie covered her mouth, trying not to burst into laughter. "Like Vegeta! Alot of people are taller than Vegeta." Goku exclaimed. Vegeta glared at him and tried to ignore him. Tarble came back into the house, a big smile was on his face, "Guess what! We get free pizza for the whole year!'' Xanie sheepishly smiled, "yayyy. That's my love for you."

* * *

"mmm... yeah... put it right there... that's how I like it Tarble.'' Xanie mumbled under breath. She was in bed, grabbing a large pillow. Tarble just stared at her in confusion, not really sure if he should wake her up. "Yes right there!...move the couch over here..." She mumbled. He jolted once she opened her eyes. "oh good morning Xanie." He stated. Xanie groaned and sat up, "i want to die." Tarble chuckled and pulled her away from the bed, "Xanie, you say that every morning. If you took a nice warm shower you'll change your feelings." He helped her strip and get into the shower. Xanie sighed as the water hit her. "Wait unless I'm turning into a boy then this shouldn't be her- YESS TARBLE COME HERE!'' Tarble burst into the bathroom, his face looked concerned, "What is it?!'' Xanie grinned, "My tail is growing back!'' Tarble sighed and left the bathroom, "Better hurry up." Xanie chuckled and hurried to finish her shower. "I can't believe that you're now just taking me on a date." She stated as she dried off. "Well you said that you didn't like them," Tarble replied from the bedroom. Xanie grinned and entered the bedroom, she noticed that Tarble was a bit more fancy than usual, "Say are you planning on taking me somewhere fancy? I don't own any dresses." She said while looking through her wardrobe. ''Actually, we're going to go visit Clero." Tarble blurted out. Xanie gasped and hugged him, "YAY!''

* * *

"So this is Clero. Looks so clean." Vegeta stated. Xanie wanted to bring everyone to Clero but they thought it seemed scary so Vegeta and Goku decided to go instead. The skies were a bright shade of yellow with murky purple clouds. The grass was a deep orange shade with the ground being a dark gray. The buildings looked like glass skyscrapers but shaded pink. The population of the Cleroians was very high. They were at least 3 feet tall, round pink heads with little black dots for eyes. White horns poked from the top of their heads. "Clero atenalp osollivaram ortseun a sodinevneib sodot a aloh!" A little Clero shouted out, it was a tour guide. "Xanie, what is it saying?'' Tarble asked her, the three stood behind Xanie. She grinned and waved their concerns away, "Don't worry, I'll help you guys." She crouched down to reach their height, "oy yos aloH" She replied to the Cleroian. They gasped and started to the bow to her, it looked like it was apologizing. "I just told them I live here. Let's go." Xanie smiled and walked into the city, the three followed behind her. "Hey Xanie! It smells like they're cooking food nearby, can we get some?'' Goku called out as he clutched his stomach. Xanie sighed and nodded, "Yeah alright." They followed her into a small orb shaped hut, the smell was coming from there. "You guys sit down, I'll get the food." Xanie stated as she approached the Cleroian that stood behind the desk. "nayias oñamat ed sadimoc 4 ridep aíratsug eM !aloH¡" Tarble gulped as he looked around the restaurant, "I feel like these people don't like us." He noticed that a few of them kept glaring at him. Vegeta peered to his right, he was right, "As long they don't tend to fight with us, it'll be alright." Goku started to chuckle, "I hope the food is yummy." Xanie smiled as she sat down next to Tarble, "You guys liking Clero so far?'' Tarble sheepishly smiled, "Say Xanie, does it seem crazy to me but do these Cleroians hate us?'' Xanie sighed, and scratched her head, "Actually... they sort of do, you see... They think you guys stole me away from them." Xanie turned around and faced the majority Cleroians. "!etnemajif serim sol on ,rovaf roP¡ !sopit sotse ed oñeud yoS¡ !etneg ejid et éuQ¡ !eyO¡" She lectured them. "What did you say to them?'' Goku asked, Xanie smiled, "Nothing much but don't about them glaring at you anymore." The table jiggled and four slots opened between the wood, plates popped up that carried the food. "Is this Earth food?'' Vegeta asked noticing pork and other various meats. Xanie picked up a rib and began to chew on it, "When I came back to Clero for the first time, I taught them how to cook Earth food. Just in case you guys would visit."

* * *

"Xanie what are you wearing? What's going on?'' Tarble questioned, the two were standing ontop of a large building. "This is the tallest building on Clero, it represents the new height of life that we struggle through." Goku looked up into the sky, it was slowly turning into a deep shade of maroon, "Xanie, is the sun setting?'' Xanie nodded, she was wearing a white dress that went down to her mid-thigh, the sleeves of it were very loose. "What is this place called Xanie?'' Vegeta asked, observing the fellow Cleroians that surrounded them, they were carrying buckets filled with bright red liquid, "I hope that's not blood." Goku pointed out."This place is called Voex Islet." Xanie grinned and grabbed Tarble's hands, "Tarble do you love me?'' Tarble smiled and nodded, "Of course I love you." Xanie chuckled and kissed him on the lips, "I'm happy that we could find each other." Before Tarble could reply, buckets of the liquid were poured on them. "adiv aveun anU!'' The Cleroians cheered. "Vegeta do you know what's going on?'' Goku whispered to him. "I have no clue." He answered back. Xanie approached the two while holding Tarble's hand, "Yeah so we just got married." Her dress was now a wine red color, it dripped on the ground. "What?!" The two yelped out. "so Xanie what is the red liquid?'' Tarble questioned as he looked down at his clothes. Xanie chuckled, "Don't worry it's just Votopus blood, it will come off in 15 minutes." Goku scratched his head, "Clero is such a strange planet with weird traditions." Vegeta nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we really supposed to do this?'' Goku asked. Xanie, Tarble, Goku, and Vegeta were in the backyard of Xanie's home. Mats were set out on the ground. Yesterday they were training with Whis, he had left them with some homework. Xanie grinned, she was wearing black tight leggings with a bright pink sports bra. Her little tail swayed around in excitement. "Well, Whis told me that you guys need to be more flexible in your training so I'm going to be your trainer for today." Vegeta crossed his arms, "I feel like you're lying to us." Xanie shrugged, "Alright believe what you want to, just know that Goku will come out on top like usual if you don't do this." She knew what to exactly say. "Damn it, I can't let him be stronger than me. Fine, so what are we doing exactly?'' Vegeta stated. Xanie smiled and handed the both of them some clothes, "If you wear these, it should be easier to move." They changed into the new clothes, it was orange leggings for Goku and blue leggings for Vegeta and black undershirts. Tarble stood by Goku, the three faced Xanie. "Alright, so the first pose we're going to do is the Gate pose," Xanie stated as she stretched into the pose. Tarble somehow was able to copy the form immediately. Goku fumbled around but did it. "Come on Vegeta, it's easy," Goku exclaimed. "Shut your mouth Kakarot!'' Vegeta called out, this wasn't easy for him. Xanie chuckled and got up to help him, "You just need to relax your hips." She returned back to her place after she helped him. "Okay, now we're going to do the extended puppy pose." Tarble gulped and his cheeks were warming up, turning red like an apple, "X-Xanie don't you think that pose is a little... you know?'' "Hey, I did it," Vegeta stated as he accomplished the pose. "Ah! I wanted to be the first one!'' Goku exclaimed as seconds later did the pose. "Good job! Now we transition into the downward-facing dog." Xanie stated. "Oi Tarble! Stop staring at my butt and do the pose! Everyone is doing it." She exclaimed. "Ah! Xanie! I think Vegeta pulled something." Goku cried out.

* * *

"Say Gohan, apparently, today is Valentine's day... what is that?'' Xanie asked. She was out with him in the city. They walked into a bookstore. She noticed all the hearts decorated around the place. "oh yeah, you don't know about that. Well, it's when you express your love to the people you care by giving them chocolates or gifts." Gohan explained. Xanie observed the book that he was carrying, "Gohan, do you want that book?'' Gohan sheepishly smiled, "I do but it's too expensive." She grinned and took the book from him, "I'll buy for you." She quickly bought it before he could stop her. "Xanie! You didn't need to buy it for me! Why did you do that?'' Xanie smiled and handed the book to Gohan, "A valentine's gift." Gohan chuckled and accepted the book. "what would you buy as a valentine's gift for a friend?'' Xanie asked, they left the store. It was pouring so Gohan pulled out the umbrella he kept in his book bag. She smiled as she mushed closer to him. "Who is this 'friend'?'' Gohan questioned, they made their way into a small cafe. The two sat at small table in the corner, next to a fireplace. "ah, a little nosy today huh Gohan?'' Xanie chuckled. "Xanie, you only have like 5 friends, I'm pretty sure you're talking about my father, right?'' Gohan replied, he picked up the menu and stared at the list of drinks. "The drinks are on me since you bought me the book." He added. Xanie grinned and picked up her menu, "ooh it says they have a special discount for couples today! Let's pretend to be one to get it!'' Gohan sighed and shrugged, "Alright but you better not kiss me." Gohan stood up and went to the counter to buy their drinks. Xanie smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Xanie: Goku! What's your favorite type of chocolate?She texted him, Xanie put the phone down on the table and tapped her fingers together. "So I got you a mocha." Gohan stated as he handed the drink to her. "Thank you!" Xanie cheered. "Gohan, do you know what Goku's favorite chocolate is?'' Gohan sighed, "Xanie, I barely spend time with him, the answer's no." He sipped his drink after cooling it. Xanie pouted and sipped her drink. Her phone vibrated and she immediately picked it up. Goku: I don't really have a favorite. I like them all.

"Gohan, after this let's go buy Valentine's gifts." Xanie exclaimed. Gohan smiled and nodded. Once the two left the cafe, they went searching for gifts. "Wow! It's so big! I want it so bad!'' Xanie cheered out. The two have decided to search in a department store. Xanie was staring at a display of 8ft teddy bears. The bears were holding a plush heart that read 'I love you.' "Okay Xanie, I already bought my gifts, have you finishe- Woah those are huge!'' Gohan exclaimed, realizing the height of the bears. "Somebody stop that man! He stole my purse!'' A woman shrieked out from across the plaza. Xanie observed the man, he was running towards their direction, she grinned and stuck out her foot. He tripped, not noticing her leg, "What's your pro-" He shut his mouth once Xanie lifted him off the ground with one hand. "Give me the purse or else I will rip out your small intestine from your mouth and rip out your large intestine out your butt and use you as a skipping rope." Xanie threatened him, she smiled once he handed the purse to her, "Good job, now run." Xanie tossed him away, he hit the ground and became unconscious, security eventually carried him away. "Ah! Thank you so much!'' The lady had caught up to her, "It wasn't really a big deal, happy to help." Xanie replied as she gave goodbyes. "I'm surprised with you Xanie, you actually remembered how many intestines there are." Gohan stated. Xanie gasped, "I know right! I almost said three!'' Gohan chuckled, "So did you get your gifts?'' Xanie nodded and looped her arm with Gohan's. "Come on let's go now, I want to hand them out!'' Before the day ended Xanie was able to give a Valentine's gift to Vegeta, Goku, and Tarble. "Xanie, I love you so much. You want to know what your gift is?'' Tarble asked. Xanie impatiently nodded, "What is it?'' Tarble smirked and tied a small ribbon on his neck, "It's me!'' Xanie sighed, "oh is that it? not much of a gift..." Tarble gasped and clutched his chest, he looked offended now. She chuckled and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "I'm just messing around Tarble! You're the perfect gift." Tarble grinned, "Actually I have one more gift." He left the room and carried something from the guest room. "AH! It's the teddy bear!'' Xanie squealed and jumped on the bear. "Gohan told me how much you wanted it so I went out and bought it." Tarble answered. Xanie covered her mouth to stop laughing, "Tarble this bear is 8ft tall! You're like 4 ft! I can't picture you carrying this home!"

* * *

"Goku, what are we learning today?'' Xanie questioned. The 4 were once again in Xanie's backyard. "Boxing! Whis told me that you were slacking in that department, so Vegeta and I are going to teach you." Goku stated, they were wearing their usual gi that had Whis's symbol. Xanie was wearing her gi as well. Tarble stood next to Xanie, carrying the gloves. "But I thought boxing was the same as fighting." Xanie pouted. Vegeta grinned as he put on his gloves, "Oi Kakarot hurry up and let's do this thing." He was pumped up. Goku opened his mouth to answer her question but stopped since Vegeta started throwing punches. Xanie sighed and put on her gloves, "Tarble, don't hold back or else no dinner tonight." Tarble grinned and nodded, "sounds good to me." She threw the first punch but Tarble dodged it. "Tarble, you're really good at dodging... Explain!'' She exclaimed as the two boxed, she could barely touch him. "Well after years of dodging hits from your stronger older brother you start to gain fast reflexes." Tarble answered, he noticed that Vegeta smirked from his answer. "Ow!'' Xanie cried out as Tarble hit her head. "Sorry!'' Tarble called out. Xanie grinned and continued to fight. "Okay let's switch partners!" Goku exclaimed as he stopped throwing hits. Vegeta grinned realizing his partner would be Tarble. "um Goku, let's be partners!'' Tarble claimed as he avoided Vegeta's direction. "Vegeta, don't hold back okay?'' Xanie stated as she bumped his fist. "Wasn't planning on it." Vegeta replied as he grinned. After a few hits and dodging, Xanie managed to hit Vegeta's head. He grumbled and hit her back dead smack in the nose. "W-wait! Stop!'' Xanie cried out, she stuck out her hand. "Why?'' Vegeta stated. She pulled off her gloves and clutched her nose, "well I don't know, maybe because my nose is bleeding." She calmly answered him, Xanie moved away her hands to reveal the bloody mess pouring from her nose. "Ah! My princess is injured!'' Tarble cried out, racing to Xanie's side. "Vegeta! You know you shouldn't have done that!'' Goku exclaimed as he stood next to him. Vegeta tsked and crossed his arms, "She'll be fine! You're all exaggerating. She's not going to die.'' He defended himself. Xanie chuckled and groaned in pain, ''Goku! Get me a tampon from my bathroom, it should suck up all the blood." Goku sheepishly smiled and went inside the house. "Just pinch your nose." Vegeta stated. "Your clothes look so bloody! It's going to be a pain to clean out the blood." Tarble exclaimed as he saw the blood setting in her shirt. Xanie sighed and waved away his problem, "Soap and cold water will clean it out." Tarble scratched his head, "How do you that?'' Xanie just looked at him, expressionless.

* * *

"This is nice." Tarble stated. He and Xanie were laying down in their backyard. It was a clear starry night, the temperature was warm enough for them to stay outside. Some clouds covered the stars but yet they shined through. They made sure to avoid the moon. Tarble's tail wrapped with Xanie's growing tail. "Okay, so truth or dare!'' Xanie exclaimed. The two were playing a game of Truth and Dare, Goten and Trunks told them about the game, it did seem childish but that's how the two are. "hmm truth." Tarble replied, he sat up and stared into Xanie's eyes. She smiled, "Have you ever been in a relationship with a man?'' Tarble tensed up once she asked the question, Xanie gasped, "Really?! With who?'' She berated him. "It wasn't a relationship but I did kiss him... He was a nobody as well" Tarble spat out. She chuckled, "I can't believe that, but oh well. I've kissed many people, but they didn't mean anything to me." Xanie confessed, her eyes followed a rather fast cloud. "What about the time you kissed Son Goku? Did that mean anything?'' Tarble pleaded. Xanie looked at the concerned Tarble, she smirked and kissed him on the lips, "I thought it did but now as that moment moves away so does the ties with it. What I have with you, I'll never leave them. I did love Goku but I think that was just pure lust or something, I think when I realized I couldn't have a future with him it sorta faded away." She stated. Tarble just stared at her, surprised that she expressed her true feelings like nothing. "Come on Tarble. It's my turn!'' Xanie exclaimed as she patted his knee. Tarble chuckled, "Alright Xanie, truth or dare?'' Xanie grinned, "I choose dare!'' Tarble grinned, "I dare you to kiss me.'' Xanie chuckled, "Really Tarble? what a lame dare, you're just like Gohan when I played with him." She let out a small sigh and slowly kissed Tarble. Tarble broke up the kiss by chuckling.

* * *

"Tarble can you explain to me what's going on?'' Gohan asked. Xanie let out small grunts and groans. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. Her brows furrowed in anger. The four were in Xanie's backyard. Watermelons are all on the ground. Goku smiled as he ate some watermelons. "Well, Xanie came back from work with all these watermelons and she thought she could break one with the strength of her thighs." Tarble replied. Xanie sat on the grass, a watermelon was tucked in between in her thighs, "I know I can do this!'' Gohan sighed and crossed his arms, "Xanie, I don't think you can do it unless you been develo-" He stopped once he heard small cracks coming from the watermelon. It split into large chunks. She grinned as stared at Gohan, "What was that Gohan?'' Goku chuckled as saw the broken watermelon, "You broke it! I'm surprised since these watermelons are super tough to break!'' Tarble sheepishly smiled, "I'm scared of Xanie more, I should probably start training again." Xanie brushed off the watermelon and patted her thighs, "You all should be terrified of me, I could crush your head if I wanted too!'' She exclaimed. Her eyes looked at a very large watermelon, "Oi Goku! What's the deal with that watermelon? It's so big." Goku knocked on the rind of the watermelon, "This watermelon grew differently than the others, it's mostly rind. I'm planning on throwing it away." Xanie picked it up, "Wow it's heavy, almost like Tarble's weight." She looked at her biceps and grinned, "You think I can break it Gohan?'' Gohan stopped chewing his watermelon, "It all depends on the math, if the watermelon weighs about 2-" Xanie groaned, "Gohan, I don't understand the complex math, simplify it for me." Gohan rubbed his chin, "Well, if you can pick it up my father easily than I think you can break it." Xanie grinned and started exerting pressure by hugging it tight. "Don't hurt yourself, also don't make a mess of it." Tarble pointed out. "If I break this Tarble, then I'll be the queen of hugs." It cracked into 3 pieces. "Ayy! More watermelon for me!'' Goku exclaimed. Xanie grinned as she flexed her biceps, "Tarble, how does it feel to be married to a strong woman?'' Tarble chuckled, "It makes me happy."

* * *

"Xanie! I just can't believe him! He just leaves me for almost a year and doesn't like to talk about it! He doesn't understand what's wrong with it! Like I swear these Saiyans are-" Xanie cleared her throat, "Oops, haha I mean these male Saiyans just don't understand what it's like! So can you please do it? For me?!'' Bulma cried out. Xanie sighed, "Alright, anything for you." Bulma cheered over the phone. A couple of days passed by. "Welcome my precious students, Welcome to Xanie's class of information," Xanie exclaimed. She was wearing a plaid skirt with a white button-up shirt that had a small tie, it mimicked a teacher's look. "Why are we supposed to do this?'' Vegeta questioned, he looked around. They were in an actual classroom, Vegeta and Goku were sitting in students desks. "Silence! I am the teacher today! You two will call me Mrs. Xanie! I will answer your questions if you raise your hands!'' She exclaimed, Xanie sat on top of the teacher's desk with her legs crossed. Goku raised his hand, "Are we going to take tests?'' Xanie chuckled, "sorry this whole teacher thing is funny... okay. Yes, we will Goku!'' She answered. Goku groaned and slumped in his chair. "Sorry for being late!'' Tarble exclaimed as he burst into the room. Xanie rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Okay so the reason you two are with me, is because your wives called me. They complained to me why you two are horrible husbands, Bulma started to cry and Chi-Chi yelled. They actually think you guys listen to me, just because I'm a female Saiyan!'' Xanie called out. Goku looked at Vegeta, surprised at what she was saying. "I love you guys because you're like my family but for real! You two need to be more considerate of them!" Xanie sighed and clutched her head, "Okay I'm done lecturing you guys, any questions?'' Goku shook his head, Vegeta grumbled and crossed his arms. She smiled and walked to the whiteboard, she picked up a marker. "So the first lesson I'm going to teach you is understanding the female body." Xanie drew a model of a woman. "Make sure you guys take notes, because I told your wives that you would have notes after today's lesson." Goku noticed the small notebook on his desk, "Xanie, how did you get all these supplies?'' Xanie grinned, "Bulma got them for me." She faced the board again, writing more notes. Tarble was sitting next to Vegeta, he tapped his arm. ''What Tarble?'' Vegeta mumbled. Tarble held up a paper airplane and grinned, "watch this." He stated as he threw it at Xanie. It hit her head, she jolted once she felt the impact, "Tarble, you better stop or else." Tarble gulped and nodded. "It looks like Tarble doesn't need this class, he already listens to his wife," Goku said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Xanie grinned as she walked down the gravel path, pushing a large stroller. She was making her way to Bulma's house, they were holding a nice feast for everyone to come. Tarble was by her side, he carried a very large bag. "I don't understand why you couldn't just teleport." Tarble asked. Xanie chuckled at her partner's comment, "Tarble, I think we both know why I didn't." She replied as she peered at the stroller. Tarble let out a small sigh and helped Xanie push the stroller into the building. "Ah! You guys made it!'' Bulma cheered out as she approached them, she tilted her head in confusion at the sight of the stroller and what was inside, "Xanie, don't tell me that..." Xanie nodded, "Yup." Goku made his way towards Xanie and Tarble, he had a plate of food in his hand as usual, "Oi Xanie! I haven't seen you since forever!" He observed the stroller, there were three little babies sleeping inside. "Xanie, what's the deal with the babies? You babysitting or what?'' Goku questioned. Xanie chuckled, "Nah these little guys are all mine." Vegeta who was nearby, he looked surprised, "I finally have nephews and nieces?'' He mumbled out. Bulma hugged Xanie, "I can't believe you hid the fact you were pregnant from me!" Tarble sheepishly smiled, "Sorry that was my idea, I just didn't want Xanie to get overexerted from everyone." Bulma gave a glare at Tarble and peered into the stroller, "So Xanie, tell me their names." She pleaded. Xanie pointed out each baby, "This one is Charrot, she takes a lot after me, and this little guy is Reijo, he takes after his daddy, the last one is Kolra, surprisingly he has both of our looks." Vegeta approached Tarble, "Tarble, that name Kolra, it's a strong saiyan name, I like it.'' He stated. Tarble smiled, "Kolra's full name is Kolra Vegeta, just like how father wanted it." Vegeta grinned, "You finally made me proud." Goku picked up Charrot who was still asleep, "Hey Xanie, is that why Whis showed up a couple days earlier?" Xanie nodded, "Like I wanted to push out 3 kids, hell no. I made sure Whis showed up."

* * *

"I'm dying Tarble... Help me." Xanie hoarsely croaked out. She laid on the couch, covered with blankets. Empty tissue boxes sprawled around the ground including used tissues. The tv was on playing some random show in the background. Tarble sighed and made his way into the living room, "Xanie, I really love you but this is why you don't go skinny-dipping at night." Xanie let out a deep groan, "but it was so much fun, Goku slipped and hit his head." She painfully chuckled. Tarble let out a small sigh and pinched her cheek, "I'm going to go out into town with the babies so they don't sick." He stood up but Xanie tugged on his pants leg, "But who will take care of me?'' She cried out. Tarble smiled and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, I called Gohan. He said he'll be here soon." Xanie sighed and grabbed her phone. "Xanie, who are you calling?'' Xanie ignored him, "Gokkuuu, can you come over to my place? Bring me some yummy soup, I'm sick. Okay, see you soon." She hanged up her phone and stared at Tarble, "Can you at least kiss me goodbye?'' She sat up waiting for her kiss, Tarble hesitatingly kissed her and left the house. 15 minutes passed by and Gohan arrived, he carried a basket full of medicine. "Damn Gohan, where did you get all this medicine?'' Xanie exclaimed, Gohan chuckled at her comment, "Videl made sure to pack a lot, she said that you should feel better after taking some." Xanie smiled as he gave her the medicines, "Have you ever gotten sick Gohan?'' Gohan rubbed his neck, "I don't think so, probably when I was younger. I do know that my father once got really sick when I was 11." Xanie nodded, "Oh yeah with that whole heart problem." She jolted once she heard the door knock, "Oh! Speak of the goat!'' Gohan opened the door, "Oh hi father." Goku smiled, he carried 2 large pots, "Is Xanie here?'' Xanie grinned, "Ay-oh!" She called out from the living room. He let himself in and placed the two pots down on the kitchen table, "Chi-Chi made some dinosaur tail soup, she said it helps with the immune system, something to do with protein." Goku and Gohan rummaged around in the kitchen looking for bowls. Xanie smiled as she watched them, "It feels nice to know people care about me, especially when I'm sick." She mumbled out. After 3 bowls of the soup, Xanie passed out on the couch. "If you want, I'll stay with her and you could go home to Pan." Goku whispered to Gohan, as the two sat on the ground beside the couch. "I appreciate the offer, but I promised to Tarble that I would watch over her." Gohan replied. Soft rummaging came from the entrance, "I'm back!~'' Tarble exclaimed as he walked into the living room. He was wearing a baby carrier that had 2 babies in the front and 1 baby in the back. "oh you guys are still here? I texted Xanie to tell you guys that I was coming home and that you could leave." Tarble stated. "Huhhh?" Gohan and Goku exclaimed.

* * *

"Vegeta, how come everything is expensive?'' Xanie cried out. She was in a baby store with Vegeta and Tarble. She was looking at a pack of diapers and groaned once she noticed the price tag. "Xanie, I'll play for it all, Bulma would get angry if I didn't pay." Vegeta stated, he never cared if something was expensive or cheap, he always got it in the end. Tarble was pushing the cart, it already had some boxes of diapers and some onesies. Vegeta peered down at his chest, he was carrying Kolra in a baby carrier. The three of them actually were carrying a baby by themselves. Tarble was carrying Charrot and Xanie had Reijo. "Did you ever hold Trunks when he was a baby?" Tarble asked, picking up Vegeta's weird vibes towards Kolra. "Sometimes but not often." He replied. Xanie tossed a few packs of baby wipes in the cart. "Is that why you care for Bulla more?'' Xanie pointed out. Vegeta ignored her comment but Xanie already knew the truth. "So why did you come with us?'' Xanie questioned as she stared at a selection of baby outfits. "Bulma nagged me about it, said that I need to spend more time with my nephews and niece." He stated as he patted Kolra's head. "I'm excited for once they grow up, I'm going to make them super strong!'' Xanie exclaimed. "By the way, how is Jinjer regarding the triplet situation?'' Tarble pleaded as he looked at Xanie. She chuckled, "Well Jinjer has been on Clero for the last months, I doubt that he cares about them considering that he's not related to them." Vegeta perked up at Jinjer's name, "Could you perhaps make him return to earth? Trunks has gotten lazy and refuses to train anymore, he said because Jinjer's not around. It infuriates me to know that he's not training and is turning soft again." He confessed. Xanie sighed and pulled out a small device, "Alright but if he causes property damage just know that you'll have to pay for it."

* * *

Xanie let out a small groan, "Vegeta, how come we can't use the machine today?" She was in the Gravity Machine training with Vegeta. The gravity was normal. "Bulma said it was broken, she's going to fix it later." Vegeta stated. Xanie pouted and looked into the mirror that hung on the wall, "I look so masculine." She flexed her arms, Xanie was wearing a black sports bra and pink leggings. She stood up and patted her stomach, "When are we going to get lunch? I'm starving." Vegeta ignored her, "Stop dawdling around and come spar, you're going to get soft." Xanie grinned and sighed, "Alright but if I win this spar, you have to make me food! I love your cooking." Vegeta smirked and charged towards her. Fists were exchanged, heavy blows to Xanie's stomach and face. "Ay! Easy on the face!'' Xanie cried out. "AW! You can do it!'' A cheery voice exclaimed. Xanie looked at the entrance, "Bulla! What are you doing here!?'' Bulla, the small toddler stood at the door entrance, she pouted, "I live here!'' Xanie fell to the ground as Vegeta knocker her down. "Bulla, leave us alone, we're sparring. You can get hurt." Vegeta scolded her. Xanie landed next to Bulla, "what's that you're carrying?'' Bulla smiled, she was pulling a small red wagon. Inside the wagon, it carried water bottles and various snacks. "I wanted to bring Daddy snacks! Mommy said he was in here today." Vegeta sighed and approached Bulla, he took some water bottles, "Why don't you play with your brother. I'm busy training." Bulla whimpered, "But I don't want to play with him! I want to be with you! I never get to watch you train." She looked like she was going to cry. Xanie groaned and sat up, "I think Bulla will be fine if she just watches us. Right, Bulla?'' Bulla nodded, she made her way into the room, sitting in a corner away from the two. "I'll just be over here!'' She exclaimed. Vegeta stared at Bulla, he looked worried. "Hey, don't get too soft on me!'' Xanie called out as she charged towards him. The two continued to spar. Bulla gasped every now and then, her eyes filled with joy and hope. "Yay! I won!'' Xanie exclaimed as she stood next to Vegeta. He grumbled and crossed his arms, "I let you win." Bulla stood up and approached Xanie, "I know what I want to do now! I want to be strong like you when I grow up!'' She cheered out.

* * *

It was late at night. All the lights were turned off in Xanie's home but a certain phone was still on. Xanie was wrapped in blankets and sat on the couch, alone in the dark. Tarble was in the bedroom sleeping. Her eyes glued to her phone. She was watching a particular video. The broadcast of the Cell Games. Tears poured out from her eyes as she watched it. It wasn't really captured on the broadcast but Xanie could see it. She could see and feel the presence of a deadly villain. Gohan was so young to be fighting Cell. Once she completed watching the broadcast she dialed up Gohan. Surprisingly he picked up, "Hey there Xanie, is something wrong?'' He sounded groggy. "Can you tell me what happened at the Cell Games? And what happened afterward?'' She muttered out. "Huh? Are you asking for the whole story?'' He replied. Xanie gulped, "Do you think they could return? If they returned would I be stronger than them?'' There was a long silence for a while, "Xanie, I need you to go to sleep now. You're just getting scared for no reason. Tomorrow I'll tell you all about it but for now, I need you to go to sleep. I wouldn't want to be tired for tomorrow, okay?'' He said with a chuckle. Xanie smiled as she felt comforted. "Alright, thanks, Gohan." She hanged up the call and made her way to bed. Xanie quietly climbed into bed next to Tarble. "There's nothing I should worry about," Xanie whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"This is it," Xanie muttered out. She was standing where the Cell Games happened. Her eyes observed the area, it looked like a regular field. "I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard." She shivered out. Xanie pulled out her phone to look at the time, "Ah! I'm going to be late to work!" She put her fingers to her temple to teleport but was stopped. _Hey you! Aren't you a saiyan?_ A voice echoed out. Xanie froze, she didn't sense any other power levels in the surrounding area. This voice was coming from her head. _Turn around._ The voice stated. She hesitantly peered behind her. Her eyes widened, she felt like she was drowning in an ocean made of fear. In the broadcast of the Cell Games, she remembered watching Cell spit out smaller versions of himself which he called Cell Juniors. "H-How are you-u..." She struggled to form a sentence. A replica of Cell stood before Xanie, however, this was a grown-up Cell Jr. He smirked as he realized that Xanie was terrified of his presence. He charged towards her to attack but luckily Xanie teleported away. Cell Jr. lost his smirk for a second but regained it once knowing that Xanie was tied to Goku and his friends.

* * *

"Xanie! Calm down! Please stop crying!'' Goku exclaimed, he had his arms wrapped around Xanie. She was limp in his arms and couldn't stop weeping. "I was right! Goku! He talked in my mind!" She cried out, fear was not letting go of her. "Xanie, I want to help you! But I need you to tell what happened!?'' He questioned. Xanie attempted to take deep breaths but failed. "I was at the-the place where the C-Cell-" She immediately burst into tears again. Goku gave her a firm hug, "It's scaring me to know that whatever you saw is causing you to act like this." Xanie wiped her tears away and took a big deep breath in and out. "Okay, I'm fine now but what I saw is something that everyone needs to know," Xanie muttered out. Goku gulped and nodded, "Alright let's go to Bulma's house, she'll make everyone show up."

* * *

"No, Xanie! You're wrong! I defeated every one of those Cell Juniors!'' Gohan exclaimed. Xanie shook her head, "Please! Gohan! I know what I saw!'' Vegeta slammed the table out of anger, "Xanie may joke around but she's serious this time, how strong could this damn thing got?!'' Xanie held her head, "He was hiding his power level, I didn't even notice he was there until he talked to me." Tarble was by her side, his tail wrapped with hers. "I can't believe one survived," Gohan mumbled under his breath. "We should keep the news on, we have to track of him in case he starts attacking cities." Piccolo pointed out. Xanie stood up, "Someone tell me the plan." Tarble looked at his wife, "No, Xanie, don't tell me that you're going off to fight this monster!" She looked at him confused, "Tarble, what's gotten into you? What do you mean, that I shouldn't fight with the others? This is why I train everyday! In case something like this happens." Tarble grabbed her hands, "I don't want you to fight, what if something happens to you? I would be alone to care for the children." He stared into her eyes. A small sigh escaped Xanie's mouth, "Tarble, I'm very capable on my own. You believe me right?'' Tarble nodded, "Of course, I'll always trust you. I'll stay behind to watch the children." Xanie chuckled and kissed him, "This is why I love you. My tiny husband." She hugged him, slightly lifting him off the ground. "Guys! I think you should see this!'' Bulma called out from inside the house. They all surrounded the tv, the news was on. Multiple cities have been destroyed and people have been vanishing. People were all terrified as if history was repeating itself. "He couldn't wait," Xanie mumbled under her breath. "Has anyone seen Goten and Trunks?'' Bulma asked as she looked around. "Goten told me that he was going to West City with Trunks," Jinjer mentioned as he laid on the couch. "Jinjer! When did you come back?'' Xanie questioned. Jinjer yawned, "I came back this morning but anyways I didn't go with them because I'm tired. They just left a few minutes ago, something about fighting Cell." Everyone looked surprised, not sure what to do.

* * *

"I can't believe that they could fight against me. Oh well, at least they boosted my stamina." Cell Jr. looked around the area. West City was destroyed. He just finished fighting against Gotenks, the two put up a strong fight but lost not knowing he could absorb people. Cell Jr grinned as he sensed Xanie and the others flying towards him. "This is weird, I can't sense Goten or Trunks anymore," Goku mentioned as they approached the demolished city. Vegeta observed the city, "Everyone is gone." Xanie gulped, "Guys, there he is." She pointed out, her eyes made contact with the lurking Cell Jr. The five of them landed on the ground, close enough to speak. Gohan stood next to Piccolo, his fists gripped in anger. Xanie hid behind Goku, next to Vegeta. "I'm glad that you could make it." Cell Jr stated as he stared at Xanie. "Enough with the greets! Tell us, how did you survive?!'' Gohan exclaimed, Xanie could pick up that he wasn't acting like his calm self. Cell Jr. grinned, "Alright, I'll explain. You forgot that we could regenerate, unlike the other Cell Juniors, I simply buried myself underground until the time was ready. Once I saw my predecessor get eliminated I knew that I was too weak to finish the job. I escaped by flying away to other planets. During your time of peace, I grew stronger and stronger by self-destruction. Of course, since I have Saiyan cells in my body, I get stronger every time I die." Xanie looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta, can you sense them? I can faintly sense Goten and Trunks but I don't from where." Vegeta crossed his arms, "Cell Jr! What happened to Goten and Trunks!'' Cell Jr smirked, "They lost and now, they're a part of me." He stated. Xanie's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?'' She mumbled under her breath. Xanie closed her eyes and took a breath in, "Prepare yourself, this won't be like any other battle. Don't let him get to you, all will be fine." Xanie thought, she grinned, "Yeah, all will be fine." She stated.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't keep up." Xanie thought. Her fist missing the target. The rush of blood poured throughout her body. Beads of sweat flew off her face as she dodged. Pink eyes scanned the area. Xanie growled and transformed into SSJB. She was currently fighting Cell Jr. as the others watched from the sideline. They knew not to interfere. Heavy blows attacked her stomach, it paralyzed Xanie for just a second, Cell Jr grinned. He sensed that Xanie was the weaker of the bunch. "Damn it!'' She cried out as she teleported away from him. Xanie threw various ki blasts at him in annoyance. Smoke filled the land. His shadow crept into the darkness. "Is that all?'' He stated. His cocky voice boomed out. Cell Jr emerged from the smoke, he kicked Xanie in the face. As she was taking in the hit, he grabbed her legs. "What the!?'' Xanie exclaimed. She immediately grabbed the sides of his head and slammed her forehead against his. The two were stunned but luckily she escaped his grip. Xanie panted as she clutched her forehead. Blood dripped from the open wound, she winced as it poured over her eye. "Behind you!'' Gohan cried out from down below. She coughed out spit as she felt a heavy blow hit her back. Xanie smashed into the ground from the force. Cell Jr smirked, "Anyone else like to take her place?'' He asked as he scanned the other fighters. Vegeta gripped his fists in anger and charged him, "Damn you!" He didn't like how he was being treated by Cell Jr, it was practically like deja vu. Xanie groaned as she sat up in the rubble. Her eyes watched Vegeta fight Cell Jr. "How is he this strong?'' She mumbled under her breath. Xanie clutched her chest as she coughed out blood. Her legs wobbled as she stood up. "There must be a way..."

* * *

Tarble sighed, he sat on the couch and looked out the window. "What's wrong, Tarble? You look upset." Bulma asked, she placed a few drinks on the coffee table. He rubbed his neck. "I should be out there, fighting with the others. Fighting alongside with Xanie." He stood up. "I feel so useless by staying behind, I need to be out there in the action. But they don't need me, I can't even turn Super Saiyan." He faced the ground in embarrassment. Bulma frowned and approached him, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Tarble, you're doing a lot by staying behind. If you really want to join the fight, then go bring them the senzu beans. Goku left them here again." She placed the bag in his hands, "Go ahead, I'll watch over the triplets." His eyes stared at the bag, considering what to do. Tarble smiled, his face was lit up. "Thank you, Bulma!'' He hugged her and flew off to the battle's direction.

* * *

Xanie's chest slowly moved after each breath. "Oh look! She's returned back into the fight!" Cell Jr. exclaimed, he had just knocked out Vegeta into some nearby mountain. Xanie grinned, ''Do you think I'm the weak link?'' Cell Jr chuckled, "Of course, look at you! Defeated after a few minutes. I'm actually impressed, you're not dead yet." Xanie broke eye contact and took a deep breath in, "I train with Goku, Vegeta, and a literal God on a daily basis. So tell me Cell Jr, am I weak?'' She stated, her eyes filled with passion and anger. Cell Jr's eyes widened with surprise, "What." Xanie closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. The rubble hovered around her as she transformed into SSJR. "This is Super Saiyan Rose, this form will be your end." She yelled out as she charged him. Goku was standing next to Gohan, he frowned, "Gohan, that form..." Gohan crossed his arms, his eyes observing Cell Jr, "He's doing a lot of damage." He replied. Piccolo nodded, "I don't think Xanie will last for long, she already seems exhausted." Goku looked shocked and observed Xanie, "That form, it could be causing that exhaustion, but it's too soon in this battle." His fists gripped in worry. Xanie gulped as she threw her punches, it didn't do much. The two fought in between the clouds. "Take this!'' Xanie cried out as she tossed a large ki ball at him. He struggled to push it back. She grinned, "Finally!" Cell Jr gritted his teeth as he struggled with this amount of power. "Xanie! There you are!'' Tarble cried out. Xanie jolted in surprise, "What?!'' Cell Jr grinned, "And there's my window!" He exclaimed, with all his power Cell Jr launched the massive ki ball at the two. Xanie gasped and shielded Tarble as the ki ball exploded. The two fell to the ground, damaged badly by the explosion. Vegeta opened his eyes, he woke up from the loud rumbling. Gohan rushed to Xanie and Tarble's aid. "Xanie!'' Goku gave a look to Piccolo. The two charged Cell Jr, distracting him so he wouldn't attack the wounded.

* * *

Xanie laid ontop of Tarble. Gohan gulped at the sight, "Xanie!" Her back was bloodied and burnt. Gohan lifted her off of Tarble. She winced in pain, "Gohan, is Tarble safe?'' She whispered out. Gohan sighed, "You're alright, I'm glad." Xanie fidgeted out of his arms, to help Tarble. Tarble groaned as he sat up. "Tarble!'' Xanie exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, "I can't believe you showed up." Tarble blushed, "X-Xanie." Her eyes closed as she smiled, they opened instantly, "Um Tarble, do you have something in your pocket or are you really excited to see me?'' She asked with a smirk. Tarble released from the hug and pulled out the bag with the senzu beans, "It's senzu beans, Bulma asked me to bring them." Gohan let out a small gasp, "I can't believe we forgot those." Tarble lightly chuckled and fed one to Xanie, "That's what Bulma told me." Xanie chewed on the senzu bean, "We should give one to Vegeta, he took quite a beating." Xanie smiled as she looked at Tarble. "Why do you keep staring at me Xanie?'' Tarble asked. She lightly chuckled, "I'm just excited that you're here, fighting along with me." Gohan peered up at the sky, watching the fight, "Xanie, do you think we can beat Cell Jr, is he that much a danger?'' Xanie frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to lie to you Gohan, Cell Jr is strong. I mean he even beat Goten and Trunks. But I'm certain we can beat him, without calling for Beerus." Gohan let out a small sigh, "My brother and Trunks can be so cocky when it comes to fighting, they probably ran out of time on their fusion." Her eyes observed Goku, "If Goku goes Ultra Instinct, and Vegeta uses that other Super Saiyan Blue form then we'll be fine." She chuckled. Gohan sheepishly smiled, "Xanie, you should take this seriously."

* * *

Xanie smiled, "Here you go Vegeta, make sure you chew." She handed him a Senzu bean. Vegeta grumbled as he ate it. "Tarble what are you doing here, aren't you too weak?'' He stated as he glared at Tarble. Tarble gulped and puffed out his chest, "Listen here, I came to provide more help. Besides, Xanie needed me." Tarble looked at Xanie, "Xanie, we're a team, aren't we? Ride or Die?'' Xanie smirked, "Of course we are. I'd totally ride you." Tarble blinked in confusion, "What?'' Vegeta rolled his eyes and ignored them.

* * *

"My turn!'' Xanie called out as she pushed Piccolo out the way, he grinned and sighed. "Alright, go ahead." Goku was in SSJB form, he was doing alright so far. Cell Jr actually looked like he was taking damage. The two collaborated in attacks against him. Xanie was used to fighting alongside Goku, her fighting style complimented his. In fact fighting Cell Jr was like fighting Goku because of the shared DNA. Xanie grinned as she transformed into SSJR. Her arms felt heavy once she threw punches. "Maybe I should switch to ki attacks." She mumbled out. Her heart stopped when Cell Jr landed a strong hit against her face. Xanie's limp body flew across the sky, the ground rumbled as she made impact. "Xanie!'' Tarble cried out, witnessing the crash, he threw a quick glare at Cell Jr then scurried to Xanie's side. "You okay sweetie?" Xanie grumbled as she brushed off the dirt, "I figured it out." Tarble tilted his head in confusion, "I'm not following you Xanie, what are you talking about?'' Xanie groaned as she stood up, her eyes analyzing Cell Jr's movement. "We just have to repeat the same attacks that defeated Cell. We need a strong Ki Blast, like the Kamehameha facing him while the rest of us attack from behind." Tarble sheepishly smiled, "That plan doesn't sound sturdy, why don't we distract him until Lord Beerus arrives to finish him off." Xanie chuckled and patted Tarble's shoulder, "Tarble, I really love you but no one is going to go through with that plan, especially Goku and Vegeta. Cell Jr is our enemy, we'll get Lord Beerus's help when it all goes to hell." Xanie gave him a small peck on the mouth. "I love you."

* * *

"Goku, dodge!'' Xanie cried out, her arms in an X position as she defended from ki blasts, her pink hair flowing with the wind. Cell Jr charged Goku from behind. Goku luckily teleported away from his attack. Somehow Xanie was able to tell Vegeta of her plan, which he agreed on. "Cell Jr! Why are you doing this?!" Xanie exclaimed as she blocked from his hits. Cell Jr grinned, "For revenge." He managed to put Xanie in a headlock. "Maybe this will silence you." Xanie struggled to free her arms. "D-damn... it." She choked out, Cell Jr grinned as he was soothed to her gasps and pants. "Let go of her!'' Tarble screamed out, Gohan was holding him back, "Tarble, please don't!'' Xanie peered up at Cell Jr, he was distracted, "Good!'' Her tail wriggled around and pushed off his weight. Cell Jr eyes widened at this sight, she escaped with her tail, he should've ripped it off but she teleported elsewhere. "Blast him!'' Xanie cried out, all the fighters surrounded him, each to charge up their strongest attack. "What can I do now..." He thought, his eyes scanning the fighters. In unison they all launched their attacks, he merely stood, absorbing the multiple explosions. Smoke filled the land, Xanie panted as she put her arms down, "Did we get him?'' She muttered out, her eyes fixated on the dark smoke. "I can't sense his energy anywhere." Tarble answered. Goku had his fingers put to his temple, searching for him, "Xanie, I could really use your help as well." Xanie nodded and began to search along.

* * *

They stood around the hole in the ground, waiting for the smoke to disappear. "Xanie, I'm surprised you were able to cause so much damage to him." Vegeta stated, his eyes observing the hole. Xanie painfully chuckled, "Thanks, Vegeta." The earth shook, their eyes widened in shock. "No! How did he survive!?'' The smoke vanished, replaced by the striking powerful presence of the large blue Cell Jr, his eyes told that he was annoyed. However, his grin said otherwise. He laughed with confidence, "I simply teleported to another planet before you all could erase of all my cells." His eyes locked with Xanie's, "I'm rather impressed by how you escaped my grip with your measly tail." Cell Jr frowned and fired ki blasts at Xanie, they moved so fast. Xanie's eyes widened, sweat dripped her face, she coughed out blood. Blood spilled to the floor as the attacks hit her. This was Frieza's attack. It felt like a drill into her body. Cell Jr smirked as he watched the others get infuriated, Xanie struggled to stay standing. She clutched her stomach in pain, Xanie gritted her teeth with anger. "Ka me..." Xanie's eyes widened, "No, he wouldn't..." She muttered out. Vegeta and Piccolo charged him but got knocked away after 3 simple attacks. "Ha me..." Cell Jr grinned as Gohan and Goku tried to rival against him but simply clashed their heads together. Tarble felt his heart sank, all these fighters got knocked out in a matter of seconds, Cell Jr scoffed as he peered at Tarble, "You're no threat to me." He echoed out. "HA!" Xanie gulped and stuck out her hands, she charged up her counter-attack, "Final Assault!'' The two attacks collided with each other. Tears formed in her eyes, "Oh god!'' Xanie exclaimed, how did it all come to this?!

* * *

Tarble ran to Xanie, he stood close to her, helping to push back the attack, he groaned, "How are you able to withstand this amount of energy Xanie?! It's so much." Xanie panted as she focused on the attack, her eyes staring at the large ki ball, it waited to explode when it makes an impact. She peered at Tarble, he obviously was weaker than the rest of them, but yet he was here. Fighting with them, struggling with all of his strength to push back the attack. Xanie bit her lip, "Tarble, can you not go Super Saiyan yet?'' She exclaimed, hoping he could at least provide more strength. He shook his head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry!'' She groaned, her stomach still was bleeding out. Her breath shuddered, "Tarble, listen to me closely. I love you. I love you and I love my sweet children that I had with you." She paused, tears dripped from her chin. Tarble's eyes widened in fear and realization, "Xanie!" He felt a heavy shove against his body, he flew to the side, leaving Xanie. She peered at him, tears pouring down her face. A little smile stretched across her face, "I'm sorry Tarble..." She whispered out. Her pink eyes stared into the attack, "I came to this planet as a young weak girl, and now," She sputtered out as blood dripped out of her mouth, her voice getting hoarse. Cell Jr smirked, he began to move closer, pushing the attack, adding more energy with each step. "I get to leave as a youthful young woman." She painfully chuckled. Her brows furrowed in worry, she noticed the push of new energy. "I'll miss you all, Gohan, Vegeta, Goku,... Tarble." She closed her eyes, she let her arms hang down to her side, pain washed over her body as the attack made an impact. "XANIE!" Tarble cried out. His cry drowned out by the large explosion.

* * *

"Don't worry about her, you'll both be reunited in 5 minutes." Cell Jr exclaimed, his eyes watching Tarble. Tarble panted, clutching his chest. His eyes sting from the tears, his whole body hurt. Vegeta groaned as he wobbled to stand up, "Damn you Cell Jr!'' He transformed into SSB immediately. Tarble felt so numb yet like he was suffocating. He felt a strong presence behind him, "Tarble, are you okay?'' It was Gohan, he was clutching his bloodied arm. "Xanie, is dead... she was killed by that monster." He cried out. Gohan patted his shoulder, he wasn't sure on what to say. Tarble glared at Cell Jr, he was fighting against Vegeta currently. "Stand back Gohan." He tossed Gohan the bag of senzu beans. Gohan nodded and flew back, giving him space.

* * *

Pink eyes blinked, light shining down, making a heavenly glow. "where am I?" Xanie asked, she jolted. She glanced down at her body, "I'm alive?'' She was wearing her normal gi but it was repaired, her wounds were healed as well. Her eyes scanned the view, endless fields of flowers, pink skies. "oh wait... I'm dead." She muttered out, Xanie stared into the endless sky, the light leaving her eyes. "tarble." She whispered out as she hugged her knees. Xanie sighed and shook her head, "No Xanie! I'm dead and there's nothing you can do!'' She found herself wandering to a different complete new planet, Grand Kai's planet. "oh! It's so cool here!'' Her eyes gleaming with excitement. Multiple fighters were gathered in one place. "I bet Goku would love this place." She stated. Xanie began to walk backward to observe the large towers in the distance. Her tail swished back and forth with amazement, "I feel like Goku told me about this place..." She mumbled to herself. "Oh, what's this? A female fighter!" A masculine voice boomed out from behind her. Xanie faced the man, she grinned, "Hi there! The name's Xanie! A saiyan from Clero!'' She stuck out her hand, she smiled at the towering man. Xanie noticed that the majority population of this place was male, maybe that's why acted like that in the first place. The man laughed and gripped tight Xanie's hand, she could feel him adding more strength than needed. "Listen, you must be lost, so if you head on back you should return to the flower fields." He answered, the crowd laughed along. Xanie sighed and broke off the handshake. "Give me 5 minutes- 10 tops to defeat you lot." After 6 minutes, Xanie sat on top a pile of unconscious bodies clutching her stomach, laughing, "Man, that was fun! But I need to get back, bye guys! Hope you learned your lesson'' She jumped off the bodies and began making her way somewhere else.

* * *

Xanie let out a small sigh, her legs crossed. She sat in concentration, all alone in the flowerbeds. "Come on- ah!" She exclaimed, Xanie was trying to watch the fight from afar. It was fuzzy black but as the more energy she put out the image became clear. Tarble was alone, he looked beaten up. A tear dripped down, "Tarble!'' She cried out, a small smile replaced her frown. Cell Jr was taking damage from Vegeta, he looked furious. Goku had gotten up as well, he charged, looking to join the fight. Xanie sighed in relief, there was hope.

* * *

Tarble took in a deep breath, his feet standing firm on the ground. The air surrounding turned sharp, his aura mixing into golden spark. His heart raced, almost as it was about to jump out of place. Fists gripped tight, in anger and concentration. His voice cried out loud, loud enough for her to hear. Xanie gasped, she watched from the other world. "He's doing it!" She exclaimed, her arms waving around in excitement. It was a good thing she was alone. Sweat dripped from his face, the hairs on the back of his neck started to spike up. The rocks and rubbled hovered around him. "You can do it Tarble!'' Xanie cheered out, she hoped that he could hear it, in a way he did, from his heart. Sparks emerged from his body, a slight muscle mass increased. His hair flowed bright with the wind, golden with the fiery aura. Not only did he transform, Tarble went straight into Super Saiyan 2. His eyes locked with Cell Jr, Tarble was in a silent calm mode, yet his eyes looked filled with anger. He jolted in surprise, it felt like a ghostly presence was hugging him. "That form won't work on me! I've surpassed my predecessor!'' Cell Jr stated he dodged hits, an evil grin was stretched across his face. Tarble ignored his comment and peered into the sky, "Xanie, I hope you can see me. Watch me defeat him." He whispered to himself. Xanie lightly chuckled at his response, clutching her chest, "You can do this Tarble."


	12. Chapter 12

Blurred attacks, blood drops flying away. Out of his anger, Tarble was fighting against Cell Jr. Vegeta grinned from the sideline, his eyes following his fast movements. It wasn't much but perhaps it was the agitated blood rushing, but Tarble was causing serious damage. Cell Jr locked eyes with Tarble as he clutched his chest, blood dripped from his mouth, "How, ... how is that damn form keeping up with my perfection?!" He screamed out, his teeth gritted in anger. Tarble panted, heat steaming off of his body. He too was confused by his newly emerged strength. "Ignore him! Keep on fighting Tarble!'' Gohan cheered out from the sideline.

* * *

Ripped out flowers, mushed grass stains. Xanie cheered and cried out from the tall hilltop. "That's my little husband! YOU CAN DO IT!'' She yelped out, her arms flailing around in excitement. Petals fell from her hands, "End him!'' Her eyes were closed as she spectated the fight. "um Excuse me, Ma'am, can you please be quieter? We're trying to have a nice tea an-"An elderly woman called out, Xanie cut her off as she exclaimed once again. Xanie chuckled as she watched the fight, she jolted once she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Oh, it's you." The elderly woman crossed her arms, "Like I said, please be quiet." Xanie sighed, "I'm sorry ma'am but my husband and friends are currently protecting the Earth from Cell Jr. They need all of my support, don't touch me." The woman gasped in shock and silently returned to her area.

* * *

"That's it! All of your strength!'' Xanie cheered. Tarble managed to blow off Cell Jr's lower half. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were charging up their final attacks. Piccolo had left the fight to go looking for the dragon balls since Cell Jr threatened to kill whoever was going to search for them. Xanie was happy that she could return to Earth. Tarble's chest moved fast, gasping for air. His muscles ached, longing for a rest. "No, I have to do it now... I must finish off Cell Jr. For her..." He rubbed his eyes hoping to shake off the weariness. Cell Jr was struggling to regenerate his lower half but he didn't have enough energy to do it quick. Gohan let out a small sigh and faced Cell Jr. "This is for Xanie, It's all my fault that I didn't destroy you when I had the chance. You're just another mistake I have to fix." Goku and Vegeta stood side by side, the two looked exhausted since they ran out of senzu beans. Their gi's tore up but their spirit kept pushing.

* * *

Xanie's lips curled into a small smile, tears dripped from her face. The battle was over. Gohan's anger led the main attack, Goku and Vegeta sided with their attack. Tarble was the final blow. She painfully chuckled and laid into the grass, "It's over." Her eyes gleefully staring at the sky, knowing she would see her triumphant husband soon. Her arms wrapped around, clutching for that warmth.

* * *

"Can we really bring back Xanie?'' Tarble asked, his eyes staring deeply into the round ball. He questioned the authenticity of the dragon balls. Goku grinned, "They brought me back and my friends countless times, this is a simple request for Shenron." Vegeta smiled, he was well-rested and was holding his nephew. ''Hurry and bring out the dragon Kakarot, Xanie needs to come back now." Xanie jolted, she could sense her name being said. "I should probably check up on them." She whispered to herself, her eyes shut close and began to watch their view. Xanie gasped when she saw a giant dragon appear before her friends, "That must be Shenron... Wait, are they wishi-" Before she could finish her sentence she felt a rush of energy enter her. Reviving her dull body, transporting into a different dimension. "ng me back?'' Xanie finished. She blinked, realizing what happened. She noticed the gathering of her friends. It felt like a dream. "Xanie..." Tarble whispered out. Goku smiled as he saw Tarble hug Xanie tight, "It looks we're all back together! Right Vegeta?'' He turned to Vegeta, hoping for an answer. Vegeta scoffed and approached Xanie. "I'm glad you're back, now you can take care of your own kids." Xanie chuckled and patted Vegeta's shoulder, "Missed you too Vegeta."

* * *

"What's wrong Xanie?'' Tarble asked. He sat on the couch carrying Reijo. It had been around 3 weeks since Cell Jr was defeated. Xanie was standing at the door entrance, head resting on the door. Slightly bumping it without rest. Her eyes looked dull. "Did something happen on Clero? Is Sallot or Jinjer okay?" Tarble requested, he sat Reijo down on the couch and approached his wife. His eyes slightly widened at the view of Xanie. Her hair was a mess, she stood only in her underwear. Dark circles formed under her eyes, had she not be sleeping? "Xanie, let's get you cleaned up. You got to train with Goku later right? You can't go fight if you're looking like this." Tarble lightly joked as grabbed Xanie's arms, pulling her away into the bathroom. "What's the point?" Xanie muttered, her eyes looked gray today. Tarble sighed and fixed her a warm bath. "Are you thinking about what happened again?'' Xanie stepped into the bath, she gazed at Tarble and attempted to put on a smile for him. "I try not to but... When you die, you realize how powerful and strong you are. I just wanted to be the one. How weak am I..." Xanie stared into the water, steam coming off. She gripped her hands and shook her head, "I'm being selfish aren't I?'' She asked, turning her view at Tarble. He sat by the tub the whole time. Watching his sad wife explain death. She expected him to be mad, but he wasn't. Instead, he sat quietly with a comforting smile, a warm towel in his arms. "I don't want to answer that question but I think you know the answer." He chuckled. "Listen, you say you're weak but you fought against many opponents, you're not strong as Goku or Vegeta. You're strong as Xanie. I gotta say that Xanie is the strongest woman I know. Instead of focusing on your weakness and how you died, think of the future, not the past. Ignoring your training isn't going to help you." He lectured. Xanie smiled and slid deep into the water, "You always know what to say Tarble."

* * *

"I feel so old now..." Xanie groaned out. It was a nice sunny day out. Bulma invited everyone to her place for a nice lunch. Vegeta said there would be training afterward, naturally, Goku and Xanie showed up. Her triplets had finally learned how to walk and run around in short amount of time. Goten and Trunks were messing around with Jinjer. The Cleroians had also sent Sallot to Xanie so she could train her, It didn't make sense since she was pretty young. Xanie left Sallot to play with Pan, Bulla, and Marron. Xanie sat at a four chaired table. Goku was on her right and Vegeta and Tarble sat in front of her. The usual Saiyan crowd. "What makes you say that?'' Goku asked, he stared at Xanie in confusion. Xanie whimpered, "I have too many kids, can you guys just take them away from me?" Vegeta sighed at her, "I noticed you've been skipping training recently." Goku nodded, "We needed you yesterday." Xanie chuckled and rubbed her neck, "Sorry about that, Tarble had trouble with the triplets." Goku looked at Vegeta and then at Xanie with a grin. "Well, I hope you're not busy next week." Xanie tilted her head, "I don't think so, why? What's up?'' Tarble smiled, "Apparently next week is the World Martial Arts Tournament!" Vegeta half-smiled, "Kakarot and I are going to join in it but we want you to join of course." Xanie grinned, "I hope they build a strong enough arena for us."

* * *

"Hey, Jinjer! Take care of your siblings! I'm busy talking adult stuff!'' Xanie called out. Jinjer sighed and nodded, he began to chase down the triplets. Xanie chuckled and turned back her attention to Goku, "Okay, so would you rather take a bath in jello or in slime?'' Vegeta rolled his eyes, "This is so childish." Tarble nodded, "Obviously, you have to pick the slime." Goku closed his eyes and thought hard, "I want to choose the jello, so I can eat my way out but then again..." Vegeta slammed his fist on the table and angerly stomped away from the table. Xanie attempted to hold back her laughter but failed badly. Tarble chuckled, "Don't worry he'll be back. He's just getting more food." Goku chewed on his food. Xanie regained her composure and sighed deeply, "I'm excited about this tournament. Finally a nice fight against others." Goku nodded, "You get prize money if you win." Xanie gasped, "Really?!'' Tarble calmed her down, "But we can't win, we have to let Mr. Satan win since the people of Earth would get very upset." Xanie furrowed her brows in annoyance but brushed it off. "I guess I'll get Second Place." Vegeta walked back to the table with more plates of food in his arms. "Of course you'll get Second Place since I'm getting First." Tarble rolled his eyes. "I just explained this..." Goku looked over to Gohan who was sitting at the next table. "Gohan! Are you going to join the tournament?" Gohan shook his head, "I'm too busy with conferences so I can't enter but I will eventually show up for the last matches." Xanie and Goku booed at him.

* * *

"Xanie, come on!'' Goku cheered out. The two were training in Xanie's backyard. She couldn't go far today since Tarble had gone to visit Clero, leaving the children to her. She sighed, giving a mean glare to him. "My ankle is swollen Goku! You didn't have to do me dirty like that!" Her hand filled with ice pushing down on her right ankle. Goku scratched his head, "I didn't mean to do that! You must be getting rusty." Xanie chuckled at his comment and rolled her eyes. The triplets were messing around Jinjer today in the backyard as well. "Why don't we take a break for now? I'll make us some lunch." Goku offered. Xanie grinned and wrapped her arms around him, "Finally! You do something nice for me!" They entered the house, Xanie sat on top on the kitchen counter. "I can make us some rice with eggs." Goku replied, searching throughout the cabinets. Xanie booed him, "How bland but oh well. Make enough for everyone." Xanie jumped off the counter and flew into the front yard, "Oi! My babies! Uncle Goku is making us some lunch, come in!'' She chuckled as she noticed Goku stressing over the food. Xanie helped the little triplets into their high chairs. Jinjer smiled and sat next to Xanie, "I've been thinking about entering the tournament. They have a junior division this year. Trunks and Goten are doing it as well." Xanie grinned and hugged JInjer, "You would make me so proud if you did! Goku! Better tell Goten to step up his training, he's going to have competition this year!'' Goku slammed down the bowl of food in front of Xanie, "Xanie, I hope your ankle gets well in time. I want to fight you seriously in the tournament. Vegeta too!'' Jinjer nervously chuckled, "If we all go seriously at the tournament who knows what will happen."

* * *

"Gohan! Hold me!" Xanie cried out. It was deep into the night. Xanie was spending the night at Gohan's home. Videl was gone on a vacation with the other mothers. She was supposed to arrive in the morning. Tarble was actually the one who brought up the idea. He was at home taking care of the triplets and Pan. Xanie needed a night with friends but Goku and Vegeta were to busy so Gohan was the last option. The two were curled in blankets, resting on the floor. Food and snacks scattered all over the large floor. Ominous music blasted from the television's stereo. "I don't understand why we have to watch a scary movie if you're scared of them." Gohan asked. Xanie watched intently, the killer lurking behind furniture. "If I was in this movie I would've already beat this guy up." Xanie explained. Gohan chuckled at her comment, "It would be the same for me." Xanie glanced at Gohan, "I think if you were a trope. You would be the virgin who lives for the sequel." She blurted out. A random jumpscare flashed the screen causing Xanie to yelp. She clutched to Gohan, hiding her face deep into his back. Gohan tried his best to not laugh at her. "The scary man is gone Xanie." He comforted her. Xanie smiled, "You're not scared of anything, are you Gohan?" Gohan grinned, "I guess you could say that. These movies aren't really scary if you think about it. If you mute the movie, all the jumpscares wouldn't even be terrifying." Xanie nodded her head, "Such wisdom." She grabbed a fist of popcorn, throwing a few at Gohan's face. After a few long horror movies, the two eventually passed out. The sunlight cracked through the blinds. A soft chuckle escaped Tarble's lips. "What a mess these two made. I can't believe they're considered to be adults with children." He stared at the view. Gohan was being the squished by Xanie, she laid on top of him. The floor covered in popcorn.

* * *

"Today's the day! Time to beat up some weak dudes!" Xanie whooed. She stared into the body-length mirror. Her gi was washed clean and repaired to its original form. The weights were taken out for today. A-game only today, no holding back. Her fully grown tail was wrapped around her waist in case someone tried to use it against her. "Xanie! You ready to go?'' Tarble called out, he entered the bedroom. He wasn't going to fight today but sure was going to support his wife. "Yeah let me just- oh my- Tarble! Where did you get those?!'' Xanie stared confused at her little husband. He was wearing a bright pink tank top, it read 'XANIE' in black letters. "I made these yesterday while you were out training with my brother." Tarble motioned the triplets to enter the room. The three of them were also wearing the top. Xanie chuckled and hugged Tarble tight, "It's perfect!'' Bulma later arrived with a large spacecraft to take them to the tournament. The ride was slower than flying but they eventually made it there. Xanie chuckled as she registered for the tournament. She noticed Jinjer's name in the junior division. He had left earlier when Goten and Trunks showed up. Xanie made her way to the backgrounds. She could sense her friend's presence gathered in one place. "Hey there!'' Xanie called out. Of course, they would be at Dining Hall. Goku and Vegeta were chowing down on food. "What happened to 18 and Piccolo? I thought they would enter this year's tournament." Xanie asked as she sat down at the table. Krillin was next to her, "18 was too busy but sent me in her place, and Piccolo wasn't really interested." Xanie grinned, "All right! Looks like I might win this one, less competition." She stole a rib off of Vegeta's plate. He glared at her but continued on eating. "I'm definitely hitting one of you guys in the stomach," Xanie exclaimed.

* * *

Xanie sighed as she stared at the tree diagram. She was paired off with some random person. "Vegeta!'' Xanie called out as she approached him. "There are a bunch of creepy guys staring me. This is why I hate being a strong woman." She complained. Vegeta tried to ignore her but noticed the unwanted gazes. "Maybe it's because you're not wearing any trousers." He mumbled out and crossed his arms. Xanie pouted, her tail swishing furiously behind her, "I'm just showing off my curves." She clung to his arm as the two made their way to the room for the contestants. "Vegeta, you act like my older brother, I like that." Xanie pointed out, she stood in front of him and threw soft punches for to block. Vegeta surprisingly played along with her, "I am your older brother technically." Xanie chuckled. "Do you want to go watch the junior division? It's starting now!'' Goku asked from afar, Krillin was beside him. Xanie shrugged, "I'll watch when it's the final match, we can already tell who's going to win, right Vegeta? It's going to be Jinjer." "It's going to be Trunks." Vegeta answered. Xanie squinted at him and sighed. "Well, I'll go with you Goku, my match doesn't start for like another hour." Xanie skipped behind Goku, Vegeta slowly trudged along.

* * *

"I can't believe this, how did Goten lose?'' Goku asked. Xanie grinned, "I wonder how Chi-Chi is taking the news." Vegeta scoffed, "Perhaps if he spent all of his time training instead messing around he could've passed to the finals. Like Trunks." Xanie scratched her head, "Um Vegeta, Trunks actually got eliminated too, he fought against Jinjer and I guess he got the upper-hand." She tried to hide her proud grin but Goku caught on. "Oh! Let's not go SSJ when we fight, I don't want anyone to get really injured." She pointed out. Xanie poked at Vegeta, "You listening to me?'' Vegeta grumbled, "Alright!'' Goku chuckled.

* * *

The Junior Division Tournament had finished and the real tournament was starting. It was three matches in already. Goku and Krillin have already done their matches. Vegeta and Xanie were still waiting, perhaps it was the amount of contestants. They moved to the stadium benches where the others were watching. Xanie sat next to Tarble and smiled. "I hope you're excited for my match. I plan on going fast, I don't want to waste my time on these weaklings. I only want to fight against Goku or Vegeta." Tarble chuckled and patted Xanie's knee, "You need to calm down." Xanie nervously smiled and sat up, making her way up the sitting area. At the top was a empty area where people could stand and watch in case there were no seats. Vegeta was leaning against the railing but wasn't watching the match. "Hey there Vegeta! Bored already?'' She asked, leaning on the railing. He was annoyed, "I hate this match set up, takes too long." "Oiii Vegeta, there you are!'' Goku called out. The two began to bicker over the his match. Xanie just stood by laughing at their argument. Her bright pink eyes stared down at the audience. She focused on Tarble. He was bouncing Kolra on his left knee and Charrot on his right. Reijo was being hugged by Jinjer who sat next to Tarble. Sallot was also on Earth today, but was sleeping on Tarble's back in the carrier. A smile spread on her face, it was her family. Her tail swished around in love. Everyone in the audience was screaming at the top of their lungs but somehow it was all muffled to Xanie. She looked back to her left at Vegeta and Goku. These were her friends and the strongest people on Earth. It has been a few years since she arrived to Earth for the first time but honestly it felt like 4 months.

Time moved fast. I was skinny young Saiyan girl, no friends no family, no clue what a super Saiyan was. Now I'm a mother of three beautiful little Saiyan children, five if you include Jinjer and Sallot. A strong Saiyan woman. My missions are irrelevant now, my family and friends will always be my life, that I must protect. Clero was my planet but my time on Earth has changed that, Earth is my home. "Xanie! What are you doing?'' A muffled voice called for me. Xanie blinked and looked back at Goku who was calling. "Oh sorry! I was just thinking about something, it's nothing. What's up?'' Goku and Vegeta stared at Xanie confused, but Goku spoke out, "It's your match, they're calling for you." Xanie grinned, "Aw yeah!'' She hugged the two tightly. Vegeta attempted to break off the hug but Goku refused. "What was that for?'' Goku asked. Xanie smiled, "I just love you guys too much." They shrugged it off. Xanie eventually made it down the arena. She stood afar from her opponent. Xanie looked up to the audience, staring deep at Tarble. He formed a small heart with his hands, she chuckled at the sight.

Earth is my beautiful planet that my family and friends live on. I have died and will continue on fighting for its protection. Why? I'm Xanie, the Universe 7 Female Saiyan, it's my job that I'd love to do. My life.


End file.
